


The Locker Room

by Permenmadu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: Mark Lee had never meant to do his beloved senior, Lee Taeyong, this dirty. He just had no choice. If he couldn’t be the one Taeyong needs, he would just be the one Taeyong fear.Or . . .Lee Taeyong plays with too many boys in the locker room for Mark Lee’s liking to maintain his reputation as the hottest and perfect boy in the school. Mark got them all recorded and use it as a threat to get Taeyong to do what he always wanted Taeyong to do.





	1. Fame - ft. Jung Jaehyun

Mark Lee had been eyeing Lee Taeyong for so long-, probably ever since the first day of his enrolment to the high school.

Lee Taeyong was filling his role as the uniform distribution committee when Mark met him that day. He stood up in one of the classroom, handing the packaged uniform while his other friend taking care of the administration.

Mark swore he had never seen any face prettier than this senior of his.

Lee Taeyong had his hair dyed to pearly white. The soft locks hung on his forehead, shaping his small face with  a sharp jaw. He has a soft feature despite of his slightly sharp gaze. The whole look of this senior reminded him of his favorite character, Jack Frost. Very handsome and beautiful at the same time. And his smile-, ah. Mark definitely forgot how to breathe when Taeyong threw him a sweet-, sweet smile.

"5180075? Mark Lee?"

Taeyong's voice was deep, but his tone is so light when he called out for Mark. The blonde blinked, suddenly feeling nervous as he shuffled his legs toward the pearl white haired senior. Mark held his breath when he realized he's definitely hovered over Lee Taeyong. The senior tilted his head upward a bit to look into Mark's eyes, and Mark noticed how pretty the other's colored contact lens is.

"Welcome to Seoul School of Performing Art." Taeyong flashed him pretty smile. "These are your uniforms, along inside is the booklet of the uniform explanation, what to wear when and others."

Mark didn't tear his eyes away even when Taeyong had averted his gaze down to the plastic bag he handed Mark.

"I am Lee Taeyong, a committee in charge of the uniforms. If you had troubles with them, you can contact us through the number written on the last page of the booklet." Taeyong looked up again after Mark received the bag. "I hope you enjoy your time here, and graduate as the best student."

Mark still couldn't tear his eyes away from the senior, and Taeyong seemed to catch it. It didn't seem to affect him though, because the next thing he did was to smile even wider before nodding his head. "You are all done. See you around."

Mark felt a nudge from someone beside him, and he glanced to see another student had pressed against him as if shooing him away. The tall student grumbled a bit before half heartedly left his spot.

His best friend for life, Lee Donghyuck had waited for him near the soft drink stand and waved his tiny hand. "Come on, I am hungry!"

Mark approached his friend before the food lover monster got even more noisy, before walking together to leave the uniform arena. Still, he threw one last glance toward Lee Taeyong who was still standing there with his sweet smile. Their eyes accidentally met and Mark stopped walking when Taeyong threw him another smile.

The pearly white haired senior had never left Mark's mind ever since.

 

 

***

 

 

Lee Taeyong. Third grade of SOPA highschool, class 3 - 2. A very sweet, pretty, and undeniably attractive student. Not to mention he is highly intelligent with great scores, and one more thing that made Mark got even more starstrucked-, Lee Taeyong is also an amazing dancer. He's in the same dance club with Mark, and Mark found himself holding his breathe whenever he seed the smaller dance.

Lee Taeyong's dance is like no other. Unlike Taemin sunbaenim who have amazing techniques and movements or Kai and Ten sunbaenim who could kill the beats with flawless turns, Taeyong's dance flew just like water. He doesn't master such amazing techniques, neither got any killer movements. It just when he dances, he enjoys it. It flows all over his body, making anyone drawn to it. He looked the happiest when he dances, and Mark envies him for that.

It's kind of a torture too, whenever he sees Taeyong rolled his body in sensual ways. It sends blood right both to Mark's cheek as well as his lower area. Lee Taeyong is a sinful distraction for Mark, and it got even crazier everyday ever since Taeyong decided to dye his hair red.

He got even hotter. Hotter than anyone Mark had ever seen. Such a bold and bright color contrasting against the milky white skin. Taeyong also shaped his eyebrows, his look is a total turn on for every men and women who pass by.

If look could kill, Mark might left with only a name now. 

Then, had Mark ever tried to made his move on Taeyong, then? The answer is no. Why? Mark had no confidence. Not at all.

As if Taeyong couldn't be even more perfect than he already is, Taeyong definitely come from a wealthy family. That explain his fashion that had never got out of style, his regular skin and hair treatments, cool sneakers, expensive watches, healthy diet catering, and just his regular routines.

Mark on the other hand, is just someone with a normal life. He is definitely not gonna make it to Taeyong's type.

The more he knew the older, the more he got insecure. At the end, Mark decided that Taeyong would just be his secret crush. A pretty idol unreachable. A beautiful face to masturbate to.

Until that day come. The day when Mark forgot his house key in his locker room. He had already arrived infront of his house when he realized just what had he forgotten. His parents were going out for some business trips so he was home alone. The tall kid cursed himself loudly before turning back to school, ignoring the bewildered neighbor cat who had been watching him for a while.

It's already 4 PM when Mark reached the gate of his school. Most of the students had seen walking out from it, considering school time had over on 2. Mark didn't waste more time, immediately headed to the locker room where he forgot his belongings earlier. This locker room functions as the after sport locker. In this locker, the students usually keep their shower amenities and changing clothes. Mark hates how quiet and dark the locker rooms are, with such dim lighting. Adding the fact that usually no one is there to use it after school time, Mark got even more terrified. He entered the locker room with a low grumble, and eyes that kept glancing around to make sure there's no woman with broken head was staring at him.

Fastening his pace, Mark walked toward his locker which was located pretty hidden inside the locker room, opening it and peeking inside. Once he spotted his key house, Mark whispered a triumphant chant before reaching down for it. Just as his hand touched the cold metal surface of the key, the door of the locker room suddenly swung open.

Mark froze on his spot.

...who's there?

Slowly, he turned his head around. He couldn't even see the door as it is being blocked by the tall lockers. Mark gulped as he took one step backward. He jumped a bit when he heard the door being closed, and he opened his mouth, about to call out and make sure that it's human, until he heard soft moans filling the air.

"A-ah--, Jaehyun... Don't..."

Mark's mouth hung low open. His small eyes rounded as round as possible, not just because of the moans but also because he recognizes that voice so well.

Lee Taeyong's voice.

The sound of footsteps nearing made Mark panic. He looked around, looking for spot to hide before stumbled back into his locker and folded his legs close toward his chest. Luckily the lockers in their school are pretty tall despite being tight. At least Mark could fit in inside it, and thankfully he doesn't have claustrophobia.

Mark peeked through the small hole on the door, and he bit his lower lip when the voices got nearer. His heart almost stopped when the familiar red hair of his senior came first into his view.

Taeyong had his back toward Mark, his uniform was pretty messed up. Another man had his face planted on the red haired boy's neck, kissing it hungrily. Taeyong threw his head backward, his hands holding the dominating man's shoulders.

 "Jaehyun, don't mark me ~"

Mark held his breathe as he realized who was that, the man who attacking Taeyong. It's Jung Jaehyun. The ace of basketball team, one of the most popular kid in the school. Also, the boyfriend of Kim Jungwoo. The sweet student council Kim Jungwoo.

Jaehyun pulled away from Taeyong's neck, his hands pushing Taeyong against the locker as he unbuttoned the red haired boy's uniform, pulling it down to reveal Taeyong's bare chest. The basketball ace stared at the view infront of him, before he leaned down and captured one of Taeyong's nipple into his mouth. He started to suck on it hungrily, making Taeyong mewled all over.

"Jaehyun ~ hnggg... Don't ~" Taeyong panted, but his hands hugged the raven haired boy's head deeper into his chest. The pretty sunbae's body jerked softly as Jaehyun's skillful tongue swiped over the pink bud over and over.

"Naughty kitten... Purposely teasing me all day long." Jaehyun smirked, and Mark swore he had never seen the ace smirked like that. So devious, his eyes blinded out of lust. His hands pinning Taeyong's hands to each side of the pretty male's head.

"-no, Jaehyun-yah..." Taeyong smirked as he looked at the male infront of him. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Mark gulped as he felt his pants getting tighter. Fuck. Imagining Taeyong panting and calling him by his own name making Mark's erection throbbed wildly. The ache on his heart to see the sunbae he likes making out with someone dulled as he himself was driven with desire.

He wanted to see more of Taeyong.

Jaehyun slapped and groped Taeyong's ass, pulling down the loose pants fell down and lifted Taeyong's legs to wrap them around his waist. Mark could see clearly the beautiful view of Taeyong’s ass jiggled against Jaehyun’s fingers as it was groped mercilessly. Mark's fingers moved to pump his own penis when he saw Jaehyun inserted his cock into Taeyong, starting to slam into the red haired boy with great forces.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Taeyong seemed to be pleasured so much, he tried so hard to tone his voice down but each slams made him squeak.

Mark reached his orgams before Taeyong and Jaehyun could. The dark haired boy leaned his head against the locker wall, gazing with eyes unfocused as Taeyong gasped. His senior had bathed with sweat, milky white skin glistened under the lamp.

"J-Jaehyunnn--, I'm close-!"

Jaehyun who caught the cue fastened his slam, deeper, stronger and faster. Mark's eyes locked on Taeyong's pretty and flushed red cheeks. He gulped down and pulled out his phone to open the camera application. With shaking fingers, he zoomed in Taeyong's face as he slowly reached out to press the record button.

Then it all was saved inside Mark's phone. How Taeyong and Jaehyun reached their climax together, screaming each other's name and fell down on the floor with pants. Their heavy breathing filled the air, and Jaehyun kept on kissing Taeyong's face. From his nose, to his lips, his chin to his eyes. Taeyong kissed him back once in a while, playing with Jaehyun's well toned abs with his fingers, giggling whenever Jaehyun brushed his thumb over the softened nipples.

The cuddling session was stopped once a ringtone was loud echoed inside the room. Taeyong looked up to stare at Jaehyun as the basketball ace reached out for his phone.

"Hello? Ah-, Jungwoo."

Mark didn't find any change in Taeyong's expression. He extended his long leg instead, pressing into Jaehyun's crotch and giving the bulge a massage as the ace talked to his boyfriend.

"Ngh-, yes? Yes-, o-oh you are done." Jaehyun bit his lower lip as he caught Taeyong's leg to stop him from doing more. Taeyong flashed him a sweet smile as the return. "-yeah? Sure. I'll pick you up."

Jaehyun hurriedly got dressed as he turned his phone off. Beside him, Taeyong lazily also followed, a bit more clumsy as he left his buttons a bit open. Once Jaehyun saw that, he reached out to fix it up.

"Don't take care of me. Your boyfriend is waiting." Taeyong gave the other a smile, and Mark couldn't read what's the meaning of that smile.

"Still. You are going out and you are not allowed to dress unproperly."

Taeyong wiggled away from Jaehyun's hands. "You are not my anyone outside of this room."

Jaehyun's expression fell, and the ace's eyes darkened. Still, he didn't say anything. He just leaned down and bite Taeyong's ear shell, making the other whined.

"But still, I own all of you while we are still inside this room." Jaehyun warned. He pulled out something from his abandoned backpack, a card, before handing it to Taeyong. “The limited free pass access to __The Dead Rabbit__ ‘s club. Just like what I promised you.”

Taeyong’s smile widened as he reached out to take that invitation from Jaehyun’s hand, letting the other backing him against the locker to kiss his neck once again. Taeyong looked so happy, his eyes didn’t leave the card at all, letting Jaehyun devour what’s left on him for one last time.

“Let’s go there and have fun in the room later on.” Jaehyun said when he pulled away, meeting directly with Taeyong’s face.

The other nodded cutely, and Jaehyun smiled. He ruffled Taeyong's red hair, giving a small peck on the other’s lips before left the room.

Mark watched as Taeyong's eyes followed the movement of Jaehyun until the door was being open and closed again. Taeyong's corner of lips tilted upward a bit, and he scoffed.

"How funny."

Mark was surprised with how cold Taeyong sounded. He stared as the red haired boy took care of his own hair to style it back after being ruffled by Lee Jaehyun earlier. After making sure he had looked good again, Taeyong smiled.

A very sweet smile that made Mark once again saw stars.

Afterwards, Taeyong left the locker room. The sound of his shoes echoed inside the room and the door being opened then closed again reminded Mark that he shall get out from the locker.

Pushing out the door and extended his long legs first, Mark winced as his blood rushed too fast. He sat there on the locker with dazed look.

And suddenly, he couldn’t see traces image of woman with broken head anymore.

All he saw was the image of Lee Taeyong.

The naked, sweaty, and extremely beautiful Lee Taeyong.  

 

 

 


	2. Grades - Ft Ji Hansol

4 days had passed since Mark witnessed the hot and steamy scene of Taeyong and Jaehyun in the locker room. 4 days had passed, but not a single second of the scene could be forgotten by Mark. It drove him crazy. He tried so hard to close his eyes and sleep, but all he saw was Taeyong. Taeyong’s sweat glistened naked body, Taeyong’s damp soft red hair, Taeyong’s killer half lidded and lust driven eyes. Mark would often wake up with an erection, and he'd masturbate daily with a video of Lee Taeyong in his bedroom with hip hop music blasted on high volume.

Everything changed ever since that day.

Mark used to look at Taeyong like the older was a certain kind of idol. Beautiful, glowing and unreachable. A pretty senior with a high standard and brilliant brain. But after that time, whenever he gazed to the older, all he felt was unbearable desire. A desire to touch, a desire to ruin and wreck Taeyong like how Jaehyun did the red haired beauty before.

That day, on a lunch break, Mark saw Taeyong sitting in a big table, in the middle of the cafetaria. He sat with the coolest people of the school, seniors with high reputations and looks that could kill. Choi Minho, the soccer team captain. Park Chanyeol, the king of racer who owns the coolest sport car in the school. Who else were there? Mark couldn't name each and everyone, but he mostly recognize the one sitting in front of Taeyong-, Jung Jaehyun. The burgundy haired boy was holding hand with Kim Jungwoo  as they seemed to engage in a flirtatiousness conversation. Mark winced when he saw that view.

Would Taeyong be okay with that?

Taeyong didn't seem to mind at all, though. He talked so happily with his other friends,  stuffing the french fries on the bowl into his mouth at times. He looked excited, happy and sexy as always. Like he had never committed an affair as what Mark saw that day. Like that pretty lips had never released sinful moans that echoed like a lullaby in Mark’s head. 

"Quit looking at him like that, he wouldn't even know you exist." Donghyuck commented as he slurped his noodle, being over insensitive with Mark's feeling.

Mark slowly turned around to look at Donghyuck before scoffed lightly. "He knows. He ever called out my name when we got the uniform before."

Donghyuck put down his chopsticks, sighed loudly and looked at Mark's innocent childlike eyes. "If he could memorize everyone's names and everyone's faces in just less than a minute interaction, he might had replaced the search engine in Google now."

Mark stabbed his rice cake with a slight pout. Taeyong wouldn't remember him? But... They are in the same dance team. Had Taeyong never even looked at him once? Is he that invisible to Taeyong's eyes?

"I know you have all reasons in the world to adore Lee sunbaenim, I bet everyone does." Donghyuck pointed Mark with his chopsticks, didn't really care that he just broke a table manner. "But, even if you bore holes to his head, he wouldn't recognize you until you dare yourself to go and talk to him."

Mark cringed. "I... I always forget to how to speak whenever I see him."

Heck. Even just standing a meter away from Taeyong had made Mark sweating and nervous as heck. Imagine talking to him, probably the only word Mark would remember is “eh”.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Love, love. Yeah, whatever. Finish up quickly. We need to go back as the break time is almost over."

Mark sighed and took more bites of his rice cake. It would be Mr. Kris' class after the break. The Canadian born teacher is very strict and also scary, they better not nudge his nerves if they wanted to survive this high school alive.

Just as Mark lifted his tray and looked up, he found his eyes trailed back to Taeyong. The red haired boy had stood up too, and by then seemed to talk to one boy wearing a glasses. Mark couldn’t see who it was as the boy had his back toward Mark, but Taeyong was smiling oh so sweetly to him. The glasses boy whispered something to Taeyong and the red haired boy nodded. Then, together with the glasses boy Taeyong left his group of friends.

Wow. Mark didn't know that Taeyong would be friends with a nerd too? No offense but the boy earlier didn’t look like the kind of friends Lee Taeyong would be friends with. Even from afar Mark swore the glasses boy wore the shiniest and tidiest uniform. Even Kim Jungwoo didn’t wear it that well. Or maybe Taeyong is just this perfect kind of student with a very wide friendship connection and wanted to be everyone’s friends? Okay, whatever. Mark had to tear his eyes away and followed Donghyuck back to the classroom. He didn't want to arrive later than Mr. Kris, he'd get in deep trouble if he did.

The class passed super boring for Mark. He played with his pencil, doodling over his paper as Mr. Kris explained the formulas on the board. The thing about Mr. Kris that the students hate is, he is a mathematics teacher who loves to mix languages between Korean and English. Heck, sometimes he even give his tests in English! As if mathematics alone wasn't enough to kill the students, Mr. Kris had to write the questions and instructions using a language they hardly could understand. How wonderful. No wonder not much could get great scores in his class.

The whole classroom groaned out loud when Mr. Kris gave them tons of home works. Protests and whines could be heard from all over the class as the killer teacher left. The bell rang, signaling that the last class had ended. Mark couldn't feel even more relieved. He needed to go home as soon as possible to work on the killer home works from Mr. Kris before studying his ass off for his upcoming tests.

How boring.

His senior high school life’s ultimately boring, just like his junior high school’s.

Mark yawned lazily and ran his fingers on his raven hair as he jogged toward the school hall. His eyes though, accidentally spotted a red head walking in the crowds not too far from him. Mark snapped out his neck and followed Taeyong's movement. His eagle like eyes watched as his pretty senior was walking fast toward the basketball field.

Would he go visit Jaehyun there? There’s not supposed to be any extracurricular activity on Monday.

Mark held his breath when Taeyong suddenly made a sharp turn before he could even reach the basketball field.

Locker room. Taeyong was heading to the locker room.

Mark lost all of his sense as he found his long legs shuffled to chase after Taeyong. He trailed far behind the senior, and Mark felt his heart beat even faster when he saw Taeyong really entered the room.

Would he do it with Jaehyun again? Do they regularly do that after school?

Mark tiptoed his way to the back of the room. There's a second door at the back of the locker room. It was mostly used by the dancers before, since their old studio was located right beside the door. Now, since the dance studio had moved somewhat closer to the school, they no longer use the door. Mark used that door today to slip into the locker room, hissed a bit when he got all dusts and spider webs as he slithered inside. Very carefully he peeked, making sure that Taeyong was nowhere on his view before sharpening his hearing to detect even smallest sound. Luck was on his side, since he heard Taeyong's soft moans from across the room, exactly on the place he and Jaehyun did last time.

Mark inhaled and exhaled, his body trembled as he pressed himself against one of the locker door. He dared to peek in again, and he found Taeyong had already sat on the floor with no pants on, panting. His cheeks had turned rosy red, just like the color of his hair. In front of him, stood a guy with light brown tousled hair. Mark recognized him as the glasses guy who talked to Taeyong in the cafetaria before. It just, he stood with his right side profile shown fully this time.

Wait. What?

"Nnhhh--, Sollie..." Taeyong looked up to the man with pleading eyes. He wiggled around while pressing his thighs together, his hands pulling his uniform down to cover his bare legs. "S-Sollie... I-it is getting u-unbearable-,"

"It is-" the glasses guy lifted his finger. "--master, kitten."

"M-mas-," Taeyong's expression turned into pure frighten before he suddenly jerked up. "-AH!"

Faint soft sound of buzzing thing filled the air as Taeyong trashed, his head thrown backward. The red haired boy's veins popped, creating a clear path of beautiful line across his exposed neck.

"-masterh! I'm sorry-! Hngg-!!"

Mark felt his blood rushed up to his head and also straight to his erection when he realized what was happening. It's a vibrator. Master and kitten-, is this some kind of a kink?

 

Mark turned to look at the glasses guy. He recognized this person. Ji Hansol, the scholarship student who was known with his brilliant brain, cold demeanor and sadistic words. He delivered the welcome speech to the new students on orientation day, as the top student of SOPA high school. Become the first rank in the straight 2 years, people start to wonder if he consume book instead of rice as meal. Mark still remembered how savage but intelligent the other when he talked. That damn smirk he could never erase from his face, Mark took back his nerd accuse before.

Ji Hansol was nowhere near a nerd. He looked more like a psychopath. 

Mark’s eyes trailed down to find the man holding a pen, standing in front of the messed up and helpless looking Taeyong with the scariest grin Mark had ever seen.

"It is adorable to see you whimper and squeak throughout the lesson before." Hansol cooed, and slowly pushed Taeyong to lay on the floor.

Oh crap, yes. Ji Hansol is in the same class with Lee Taeyong. That words before, did he mean he had been torturing Taeyong with that vibrator since the class? Mark gulped down, feeling as he was swallowing tons of sands.

Gosh, that must be so hot.

Taeyong let out soft broken sobs, curving his back as he shook his head to the left and right. "-hnggg, I--, I came four times already master, p-please stop this..."

Hansol didn't answer, instead he lifted Taeyong’s slightly oversized white uniform to reveal his thighs. The red haired boy just stared without fighting back much when Hansol whistled, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. 

That's when Mark got to see what Hansol had done to his  beloved senior.

Thin baby blue cables were circling Taeyong's slim thigh, and somewhat disappeared into the red haired butt. At first Mark thought the black fur thing poking out there was the vibrator itself but when he took a longer look, it looked more like a tail plug. Taeyong's cock itself was restrained with some kind of cables, and there were dots that plastered to Taeyong's length, delivering buzz to the angry red erection.

Fuck. Mark felt his own erection hardened with the view.

"I bought this toy yesterday." Hansol said with a dark voice as he pulled out something from inside his bag. "It is called The Cum Machine."

Taeyong forced open his eyes that kept repeatedly closed again out of the over stimulation down there. "-hnggg-, master w-what's that?"

"Wait and see." Hansol smirked. He placed the machine beside Taeyong, and he took out a clear looking tube that's just a little bit thicker than a straw that connecting it to the odd looking machine on the floor.

 

Taeyong watched with frightened look as Hansol reached out of his member. He jerked wildly when Hansol's thumb swiped over the slit of his cock, squeezing it a bit to see the leftover milk of his cum sprut out. A squeak was ripped out from Taeyong’s lips. His hand reached out to grab for Hansol's wrist, and looked like the brown haired boy didn't like it.

"I will tie you after this." Hansol said flatly. His left hand grabbed both of Taeyong's wrists while his right hand slowly inserted the clear tube into Taeyong's slit, making the other screamed. "--Sollie!!"

"Master." Hansol corrected as he pushed the tube even deeper, and Taeyong writhed desperately with all of his leftover energy. Tears escaped his eyes, falling down on his white flawless cheeks.

Mark was already super turned on, and his trembling hand reached out to record the view. His camera captured how Taeyong's back curled so beautifully as Hansol tied both of his hands together, leaving him even more powerless against everything Hansol was about to do.

Hansol stared at the view underneath him and licked his lips. He rose his pen and punched the button on top of it. "Let's try it on."

Dang it. It's the vibrator button-, that pen. Mark inhaled shaky breath as his left hand started to pump his own erection. How could the great and smart Ji Hansol torture people like this? Guess the term 'we can't judge a book by its cover' seriously describes this situation.

Taeyong's eyes widened when he felt something is off. The long straw inside his urethra started to suck things out from his member. It's a liquid detector, and it would suck every liquid Taeyong got down there. Gosh!

"Hnggg-, masterh!" Taeyong started to cry again as the vibrator inside his body started to press against his prostrate aggressively. The straw sucked his cum out, forcing an orgasm out from him. It felt like a killer combination, and all Taeyong saw was stars. He tried to hold the cum out, but he couldn't. His inside body grew more and more sensitive and Taeyong cried when he felt his orgasm slipping out from his hold. "--hnnnnn!!! Hnggg--!!! Ahh! No-, ahh!!"

Hansol turned around lazily toward the door. He had it locked already and somehow the locker room is pretty soundproof since it used to be a practice room for a band before it got renovated to a locker room. Taeyong could scream all he wanted and no one would hear it. Very benefiting.

Taeyong laid down and panted hard as his orgasm was ripped away just like that. His tears still hadn't stopped as he shuffled his legs together to take his mind off the leftover sensation post cum he had.

 Hansol didn't seem to want that though. He checked the view of Taeyong's lower body before nodded. "You are slick enough I guess."

Hansol pulled out the butt plug and Taeyong jerked, he trashed a bit more as Hansol unbuckled his own belt.

"Master-, I'm tired..." Taeyong sobbed pitifully, his red hair wet with his sweat, and his lips swollen from too much biting.

"No break before you take care of this." Hansol grinned smugly as he pulled off his pants to reveal his big and hard length. Even Mark surprised to see how big the top student's cock was. For a height that was actually a bit smaller than Taeyong, Hansol’s cock was definitely bigger than Taeyong. He almost matched Mark’s, and somehow it made Mark’s pride hurt a bit.

"Hng... Master..." Taeyong sobbed as he curled himself into a small ball. He started to cry again when Hansol didn't seem to care about his pleads.

Hansol positioned himself in front of Taeyong's entrace instead, coating himself with the cum on Taeyong's hole. He slammed into Taeyong with one swift movement and Taeyong screamed. Hansol's cock pressed right against his prostate. Hansol groaned in pleasure, before reaching out and turning the machine on the floor again.

Taeyong screamed even louder than anything before when he felt the tube inside of his didn't just suck this time. It vibrated too. It was already so sensitive inside there, and now he had simulations from all over the places. Inside his urethra, on his prostate, and throughout his length.

Dead. Lee Taeyong felt like dying.

Hansol cursed again and again as he felt Taeyong kept on tightening around him mercilessly every time the machine sucked his cock out. It felt so freaking good, both had never felt this way before.

"Masterh!" Taeyong cried and shook his head. "-please! Please-, no more!"

Hansol didn't listen. He kept on pounding into the smaller, this time even harder. Faster. Stronger. Taeyong trashed around as his third orgasm was sucked dry by the machine. He was already so tired. So powerless. His body moved as if he's a rag doll and his energy was left only to moan and moan. Hansol slammed himself into him again and again, and Taeyong didn’t even have energies to support his own body.

Just after what roughly felt like half an hour and Taeyong had hit his seventh orgasm, Hansol exploded his liquid inside of the red haired boy. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the warm cum filling his rectum.

"Enough to make you pregnant, as always." Hansol grinned between his pants, as he rid over the traces of his orgasm, humping Taeyong against the floor some more time.

Taeyong was already in and out of consciousness. Only the sound of skin slapping and Taeyong’s helpless moans filled the air, echoing all over the place. Mark on the other hand, had reached three climaxes just by seeing everything. It’s a pure torture, he also wanted to buried himself deep inside Taeyong.

It was much more intense than the one with Jaehyun. Mark never knew Hansol had this kind of side and kink with him. And looking at Taeyong, he knew the kid had gotten a lot of these. Maybe even worse at times. Didn’t Taeyong learn that the more he beg for no, the scarier people would get? Just by looking at Taeyong’s expression from afar, Mark was already more than ready to kept him fucked all night long.

Hansol finally pulled himself out of Taeyong after a while, and Taeyong had fainted. The top student patted Taeyong on the cheek for a few times before sighing. He dressed himself up and also Taeyong, before spraying the room with some room spray to erase the traces smell of sex. A careful move that Jaehyun didn’t do before.

Mark watched as Hansol delicately lifted Taeyong's fainted body on his arms. The emotionless guy stared at Taeyong’s closed eyes before kissing the red haired boy on the forehead. Mark was stunned when he could see affections and sweet loving movement from the top student when he looked at Taeyong.

Ji Hansol looked… so human. Like a normal human. He looked so different with his usual self, the one he displays out in public.

Could it be . . . 

"You have worked so hard." Hansol murmured. "I"ll send you all the documents of the upcoming mid term exam tonight. I"ll drive you home for now."

With that, Hansol carried out Taeyong from the locker room and left Mark who was still hiding behind the huge locker alone. The raven brown haired boy stared into space as he repeated what Hansol just said inside his head.

All the documents of the upcoming mid term exam...? The one coming in just a week?

Mark blinked a few times as he tried to think straight.

So, Taeyong and Hansol...

Last time Jaehyun also gave Taeyong a free pass to a club. Does that mean Taeyong does these things in exchange for something?

Mark's heartbeat quickened like crazy. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned his body against the locker door.

So...

...Lee Taeyong is that type of person?

 


	3. Money - Ft Johnny Seo

"Taeyong-ah, your red hair has faded."

Mark turned around when he heard his beloved senior's name was mentioned. His vision went all red in instance once the soft red locks of Lee Taeyong filled his eyes. The way it twirled to the right to meet his friend's face and the way that eyes turned into a casual yet deadly smile.

"I know, I shall re-color it again." Taeyong replied, before pursing his lips. Thinking. "...what color do you think I shall do next?"

"Your hair would be super damaged if you did another bleaching." The friend who Mark recognized as Kim Doyoung shook his head. "Try to color it back to dark for a while, will you?"

"It wouldn't be too damaged ~ I applied keratin treatment when I dyed it to red last time." Taeyong said as he shook his head around, his red hair flipped all over the places.

Doyoung reached out to touch Taeyong's hair with his fingers, gasped in amazement. "You are right. Your hair is so smooth. It is crazy. The treatment must be expensive."

Mark held his breath. His mind replayed back the time when Jaehyun's fingers fisted Taeyong's red hair before, or the way Taeyong's red hair damped and plastered against his forehead as Hansol tortured him with sex toy a few weeks ago.

"Pretty much, but it saves your hair." Taeyong winked and ruffled his own faded red hair, that had turned more to a gold rose color by now. It still looked amazing and beautiful, but again-, since when a Lee Taeyong ever looked bad in Mark's eyes?

"Ahh I envy you." Doyoung whined as he touched his plain black hair. "My hair was super damaged last time so my parents asked me to dye it back to black and not color it until very much later. They said they don't have much money to pay for my hair treatment all the time."

"Ah, that's bad." Taeyong cringed, then patted his friend's shoulder. "Give your hair a break for a year, then you could start coloring it back."

"Guess I am left with no choice." Doyoung shrugged before turning his head to look at the announcement board they were standing in front of since the beginning. "You are on the top three again, aren't you?"

"Yes." Taeyong replied with a smile. "Thankfully, I was almost die studying for these at nights."

"Are you even a human, Lee Taeyong?" Doyoung sighed again.

Taeyong suddenly rose his hand and placed his palm on Doyoung's cheek. It made both Doyoung and Mark widened their eyes in unison. The red haired boy smiled. "Warm, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." Doyoung replied with a stutter, unable to look away from Taeyong's soft gaze.

"That mean I am at least not a vampire." Taeyong winked again before pulling his hand away from Doyoung's cheek. "Come on, let's get our lunch!"

Doyoung was flushing red as he followed Taeyong from behind, and left Mark standing not too far behind them with a blank expression.

So Hansol really sent the datas of mid term exams' tests to Taeyong, just like what he mentioned in the locker room before. So it was true. Taeyong got all of his good scores and brilliant achievements in a cheating way. The school gave him scholarship for nothing. Somehow, Mark got a bit annoyed but also interested.

Just how much naughtier Lee Taeyong could be? Maybe after all, he is just a rich kid who lusts after popularity and acknowledgement. With money he could buy anything, but maybe for some specific things money couldn't pay everything.

Mark shrugged and returned back to the library. He had a meeting with his teammate to work on a remedial subject gifted by their biology teacher for failing the mid term exam before. Gosh, Mark couldn't concentrate with every subject he had to study to and this is all the fault of Lee Taeyong. Mark spent all the time he could spent to study by jerking off Lee Taeyong's videos and daydreaming about the red haired's life.

The meeting went relatively quick, as they didn't really know what they were doing either. They just talked about a small concept and bam, they were done for the day. Mark's mind wasn't even completely there as his team leader Park Jihoon explained about everything. He kept spacing out and Jihoon had to call out for his name many times just to beg for his attention.

Mark had to go home. He had to lock himself in the room, working on his homework, and study for his remedials. But no. He found himself circling the school, spying over Lee Taeyong as usual. He had been doing it for some times already, he'd stalk Taeyong all around the school until the red haired decided to go home.

That day though, Taeyong didn't go home. Just when Mark drove his motorbike out of the school, he saw Taeyong heading to the parking area of the teachers, and headed to one expensive looking red sport car parked there. It was even cooler than Jung Jaehyun's car, and as much as Mark didn't know the brand of cars, it looked more expensive than Chanyeol's as well.

Whose car it is?

Taeyong opened the door of the car and greeted the person sitting on the driver's seat. Mark's eyes widened when he saw how the two kissed from afar. The two parted away before the car being driven away from the parking area.

Who is that? Taeyong's boyfriend?

Like real boyfriend?

Then why did he park the car on the teacher parking area?

Mark found himself driving his motorbike to chase after the red car. He trailed from behind, heart beating wild as he tried to guess where Taeyong and his 'boyfriend' would head. Taeyong's home? The boyfriend's home? Hotel? All his guests were eliminated once the red car pulled over one fancy looking Italian restaurant. Mark watched as the car pulled over, and one very tall guy came out from the car.

Mark found his breath stuck on his throat.

Ah--, if it wasn't Johnny Seo. The son of their school's head principal. Mark ever seen him quite numerous times in school. There were a lot of students falling for him. Rumour said he's 7 years older than Mark, and just came back from his master degree in America. He looked so hot and handsome, just as beautiful as his older sister Ms. Seo Juhyun who's listed as one of the greatest pianist in Seoul.

Then, what was he doing with Taeyong?

Are those two really date each other?

Mark was so confused, and most likely he got his pride hurt. If before Mark thought Taeyong would date someone like Lee Jaehyun or Jung Jaehyun, now he had to realize that Taeyong's type is someone in a Johnny Seo level. Mark is just one drop in the ocean compared to Johnny, and it drove the dark haired boy even more insecure. 

Mark watched as Johnny and Taeyong walked into the restaurant and he stared at the name board. He wouldn't get to afford it. The first grade groaned, ruffling his locks and leaned against his own bike.

Did he end up going home ?

Nope.

The next thing happened was, Mark Lee went into the nearest convenient store to buy himself a cup of instant noodle with kimchi and egg. He sat down while looking out of the glass straight at the restaurant, until Taeyong and Johnny came out again from inside. Mark hurriedly put back his jacket on to hide his uniform, before rushing toward his motorbike and hopped on it. He trailed behind the two from behind like a professional spy, almost ran into a stand of hotteok on the way.

Where would they go now? Hotel? Taeyong's home? Johnny's home?

Mark cringed when the same scenarios before running back to his mind. What?

Turned out, the two headed straight to the cinema. Mark followed from behind as he looked at the two choosing movies to watch. He desperately smuggled closer but not enough to gain Johnny and Taeyong's attention, busied himself staring at Ralph poster from the Wreck It Ralph movie.

"Shall we watch  _Fantastic Beast_  or do you prefer  _Aquaman_  more?" Johnny asked and Mark furrowed his eyebrows. Shall this American boy stress out that excellent English accent just to mention the name of those two movies?

"I think I wanna go with  _Fantastic Beast_." Taeyong replied with sickeningly sweet voice, and Mark froze. He had never heard Taeyong speak in such a sweet voice before.

"Let's go on a second row." Johnny suggested and Taeyong hummed an approval tone in reply. They finished buying the ticket and the lady thanked them.

Once the two disappeared into the snack booth, Mark approached the lady immediately. "The couple before came to watch Fantastic Beast right, where do they sit?"

The lady looked startled, must be shocked with the unexpected question. "-uhm sorry. We don't-, we can't give the information-"

"I won't sit straight next to them. Give me 4 or 5 seats away."

"Customer-nim, we can't-,"

Mark ripped open his jacket to reveal his uniform that matches Taeyong. "I need to check him up, he is my best friend."

The lady blinked faster than before, looked even more confused before finally gave up. "They are on seat number B19 and B20."

"Then give me A10." Mark demanded, and the lady had no other choice but to agree.

Mark let Taeyong and Johnny walked ahead first into the cinema before tip-toeing from behind. He entered the cinema once the lamp was turned off, before heading to the farthest seat on the back. The huge theatre was separated with a stair in the middle, diving it into section A and section B. Johnny and Taeyong sat on the farthest left of section B while Mark sat on the section A. He could watch what they were doing from the back with a pitiful risk of getting his nack cramp. He turned around and realized there was not much people around here, probably because this supposed to be the most expensive cinema in town.

The movie started, and Mark frowned with whatever genre was playing. Gosh, it is another version of Harry Potter? Mark is a fan of it.

He found himself was drowned into the story until pretty long, before he took a break for a bit. Gosh, the sofa was so comfortable. He could easily fall asleep here. Fuck that Johnny, he could buy Taeyong a ticket to watch here while Mark probably would need to starve tomorrow.

Talking about those two, Mark turned his head around to look at what they were doing and he almost choked on his spite when he saw Taeyong was already sitting down on the floor, right in front of Johnny's crotch.

Fuck!

The red haired boy stuck his tongue out and teasingly licked something that Mark believed was Johnny's erection. His view was kinda disturbed with the distance so Mark took out his phone and zoomed out the scene. Luckily, his dad was kind enough to buy him the expensive phone that had a clear camera resolution. Imagine what would his dad say when he found out that super phone was used a lot often recently to record porn videos featuring a Lee Taeyong.

Mark exhaled shaky breath as he could see Taeyong's face clearly now, teasing Johnny's length from the base to the tip. He occasionally glanced at Johnny with the kind of expression Mark was super turned on to. The tongue swirled as if Johnny's length is a lollipop, and it also worked on the twin balls hidden underneath it.

Johnny's expression twisted in different kind of pleasure as he fisted his finger on Taeyong's hair, deepening the other's blowjob even more.

Taeyong looked fucking experienced in this, because Johnny kept on jerking softly ever few seconds. The tall man also kept on throwing his head backward out of pleasure and Mark cursed as he felt himself getting tighter.

Taeyong bobbed his head faster, his faded soft red hair bounced everytime he deepthroated Johnny. Johnny started to move around too much, and as someone who had never got sucked off before, Mark really wanted to explode. How good would it feel to be blown by a Lee Taeyong? The beautiful senior of the school? That must tasted freaking awesome.

Mark gulped down, his face turned red out of desire and need, as he watched how Johnny spasm all of sudden, his head thrown back a bit as Taeyong seemed startled with something. The red haired boy shut his eyes tight as his adam apple bobbed up and down. Seemed like he tried to swallow all of Johnny's cum but didn't get to because in no time he had coughed. White liquid spilled over his now swollen and red liscious lips, making Mark groaned in frustration on his own spot.

Gosh. He wanted that lips.

Johnny seemed breathing heavily for a few second before reached for Taeyong's head again. The red haired moved forward again and started to lick the cock clean from the cum, and as if it was even possible-, Taeyong got even more sensual than before.

Fuck.

Mark knew it, that Johnny would go hard again in a few minutes-, and it really did. Johnny reached out for Taeyong and pulling the smaller to sat on his laps. His hand reached out to pull Taeyong's pants down and Mark's breath hitched when he once again saw the pretty view of Taeyong's fair white butt skin.

Johnny let Taeyong sat on his dick, and the next thing happened was he penetrating Taeyong with his already rock hard dick. Taeyong seemed to be in pain, as his eyes shut and his lips opened in what seemed like a silent scream. It took a good minute as they stayed in that position, with Taeyong rotating his skinny arms around Johnny's neck. After a while, Taeyong started to move. Forward and backward. Forward and backward, slowly becoming steady.

Mark squirmed on his seat like a heated worm, couldn't help himself but jerking off on his own. Ah, he wanted to enter Taeyong's hole too. He wanted to feel how warm it is, how the tightness of the ring would enveloped around his shaft like crazy.

Taeyong started to fasten his movement, his eyes shut as his lips parted open. Even though Mark couldn't hear it, he swore he could imagine how Taeyong would release pathetic whimpers like how he was pounded mercilessly by Jaehyun before.

Just this time, it was Taeyong who moved.

Taeyong rid Johnny eagerly, locking his eyes with Johnny. Shy, pleasure filled eyes met the fiery, strong and full of desire eyes. Taeyong bit his lower lip and a few times shut his eyes closed, looked like he hit himself in the right place. After what seemed like eternity, Taeyong started to slow his pace. He looked exhausted, but he was also overwhelmed.

That's when Johnny changed their position and fucked Taeyong raw against the sofa. Hard and fast. Taeyong was almost crushed between the sofa and Johnny's body as the older moved like a brutal beast on rut.

Mark was almost worried that everyone would see, but looked like everyone in the cinema was a lot more focused on the scene where Grindewald started to make a giant blue fire instead.

It's almost like, Taeyong and Johnny were racing to climax with the loud sound effect of the movie. The loud sound system got to swallow all of their voices down, and Mark swore he saw how beautiful Taeyong looked when he hit his orgasm. The red haired boy looked like a beautiful sex doll as Johnnh thrusted into him a few more times before falling on top of him.

Mark cursed as he fastened his pump and hit his climax. He shut his eyes tight and threw his head backward.

Fucking Lee Taeyong-, until when would Mark had to satisfy himself with just masturbation? Mark also wanted to touch Taeyong. He also wanted to run his fingers on the delicate body, making the red haired cried and moaned shamelessly underneath him. He also wanted to feel how the other clenched around him tightly, how that luscious red lips would feel around his cock.

Mark Lee was already on the verge of being crazy. Yet, Lee Taeyong didn't know anything about him.

Somehow, it left him hollow and lonely.

Mark stayed in his position, holding his breath steady for a moment before opened his eyes, only to find a pair of innocent eyes were staring at him from a few rows ahead of him. Those eyes belonged to a small girl with dolly look, who tilted her ahead aside as she stared at him.

Mark startled up and immediately put his cock back inside, and the girl got even more confused. She turned around and hopped down but Mark swore even from a far he could still hear she shouted gleefully at her mom.

"The oppa behind is playing with a huge sausage ! Mom, I want french fries and hotdog sausage for dinner!"

Fuck. Screw his life!

Mark pulled his hoodie down to hide his embarrassed face before cursing all kind of curses in different languages he could mutter.

The movie seemed to come down for climax but Mark didn't really pay attention to any of it. He was still left with uncomfortable feeling that kept on pinching him all over. His feelings were all mixed up, but there was one thing that grew inside of him.

The desire to own Lee Taeyong grew even stronger inside of him. The monster he never knew existed inside of him kept on being shaken off from its sleep, and it slowly woke up. It slowly spoke to his mind. It slowly took control of his brain.

The movie ended. Johnny and Taeyong walked out of the theatre, all smiling and cheery. Mark followed from behind, still with his hoodie on. His expression was weird, and his eyes showed nothing but emptiness.

He stopped as he saw Johnny leaned down to kiss Taeyong on the lips, before handing the other something. He rose his eyebrow before recognized it as a credit card. The gold color covering it convinced Mark that it was on a higher class than his mom's.

Taeyong let out his eyesmiles before hugged Johnny quickly. They held hands together before exited the cinema, but Mark felt his energy had been drained all away from him to chase after the red haired boy.

He was quiet on his own spot, but a scary grin spread on his lips.

"So that's where the money come from? Ha."

_What are you waiting for? Capture him, make him yours. Don't just stand here like a pathetic loser, who jerk off on your own when a full course meal is standing right in front of you!_

"Taeyong sunbaenim, you are so much different from what I thought."

_He is dirty, he wouldn't mind getting dirtied even more. He is nowhere near pure, he even Likes It. Don't you see his face? Don't you see how much he loves to be fucked?_

Mark's eyes darkened as he ruffled his dark hair, his gaze hardened and jaw tightened. His eyes sharpened against the spot where Taeyong was standing before.

_He likes it rough, he wants it. His hole is wide open to everyone, he would spread his legs to anyone._

"Very shameless."

_You know what to do._

"Fucking slut..."

_****Rape him****.  _

 


	4. Love - Ft. Nakamoto Yuta

Mark wasn't even surprised anymore when Taeyong appeared in the school a few days later with a new hair color. Dark ash grey hair complimenting his fair white skin. The Lee boy smiled sexily as usual, and his friends flocked around him like starstruck butterflies as he walked into the dance room.

"Taeyongie ! You looked so much better with that hair color!" Taemin sunbaenim was the first one to shout, making all eyes in the room averted straight to Taeyong.

"Gosh, Taetae stop it! I have a boyfriend!" Ten sunbaenim dabbed and Taeyong just smiled even brighter.

"Does it looked okay? I have been thinking what to color my hair with again and again." The now dark ash grey haired boy smiled sheepishly, running his fingers on his smooth hair.

"It looked beyond perfection." Hyoyeon sighed in adoration. "Why you looked so good in all the colors?"

"No, I don't. I like Hyoyeon noona's blonde hair more." Taeyong shook his head and lifted his lips into a teasing smirk, making the older woman coughed and fanned herself.

Mark stared at the beauty from afar, ignoring Moonbin who kept on blabbering to him about how cool the street performance in Hongdae last night.

The door swung open to reveal someone walking into the room, and everyone greeted him excitedly. Nakamoto Yuta-, the dance ace of the team, a Japanese who had stayed in Korea for almost six years already. The older paid them a few visits before, so Mark is familiar with his Japanese oriental face. What he could never be familiar with, is how Taeyong's face turned into different kind of unreadable expressions whenever the brown haired male come to the practice room.

"What's up?" Yuta asked with a laugh as he was tackled by some members. "Today's the main dancer team selection day, isn't it?"

"Yes, and look at Taetae." Ten pulled Taeyong forward and put him right in front of Yuta. The dark ash grey boy scratched his cheek in embarrasment as Yuta rose his eyebrows in surprise and checked him out.

"My, you looked dazzling as usual." Yuta broke into big smile before ruffled Taeyong's hair. The fair white skinned boy seemed to enjoy it so much, as Mark swore he could see how Taeyong tiptoed to snuggle more into Yuta's hand.

"Oh-, Hyukjae oppa is here!" Yuri tapped the kids' shoulders as she saw their dance coach had already pushed open the door of the practice room.

"Aye , kids, What's good?" Hyukjae grinned as he highfived Kai who was standing beside the door. He approached the crowds, nodded his head to everyone who greeted him, before sitting on the chair. His arm lazily slumped to one of the chair and pulled it toward him, snapback worn backward. "So today is the day, huh?"

The seniors nodded their heads and Hyukjae nodded, still with his gummy smile as he jumped out and ruffled his own hair. "Let's go , let's go. Let's see who among the new faces that gonna get to join The Royal Beat ."

The previously cheery room turned a bit more quiet and serious. Mark glanced at Moonbin who blinked his cute round eyes in nervousness, before biting his own lower lip.

Every year, there would be three to five young members chosen to join the main team of SOPA's dance academy. This main team itself consisted on professional dancers who would be the one sent on serious nation wide or even worldwide competitions. Once you are welcomed into the team, you are no longer just a SOPA highschool student who joined the dance club. You are also part of the The Royal Beat , one of the most famous dance crew in Seoul.

Mark looked at his seniors who were scattered behind Hyukjae, examining them one by one. They all are the members of The Royal Beat. Goo Junhoe, Kai, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Taemin, Yuta, Ten, Yixing, and last but never least, Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong was standing next to Yuta, his eyes calmly gazed into each one of his junior. Once he laid his eyes on Mark's, Mark felt his heartbeat stopped. Taeyong smiled a bit wider than usual, before shifting elegantly to the others.

Calm down, Mark.

Mark cursed himself as he clutched his chest. His stupid heart couldn't stop jumping around, and he started to sweat when Hyukjae's voice echoed in the room.

"Let's start with the first contestant--,"  Hyukjae clasped his hands. Lee Daehwi."

Mark watched as Daehwi stepped in front to dance. The theme that Hyukjae gave was Kpop, and Daehwi's song choice is Good Boy by Bigbang. Mark didn't really pay attention to Daehwi and anything he did. All he was looking at was at Taeyong and how he talked to Yuta.

At first, Mark thought Taeyong treated Yuta just like other kids. However, as the time passed Mark noticed something looked off from these two.

Mark swore he saw those two's fingers inter wined once in a while.

It upset him.

"Very well, Daehwi-ah." Hyukjae clapped once the song ended and Daehwi had stopped moving. "I personally like your movements, it is sharp. Though, I'd like you to put more focus on locking. Your arms still wobbled out when you forcefully stopped in the middle. Also, your facial expression. We fully need dancers to be expressive depending on the type of the music they are dancing to."

 

Daehwi nodded his head, accepting the comments and reviews about him before bowed with a smile. Hyukjae looked down on his paper again, before grinned and called out a name. "Park Mark."

Mark tore his gaze away from Taeyong and Yuta who were still talking, bringing them back to see Hyukjae.

"You ready, lil rattler?"

Mark smiled and nodded. He stepped forward, standing in the middle. He closed his eyes as he heard rustles of the other students playing the music of his choice. He could feel heat spread all over his body, a kind of jealousy that burnt the tip of his toes. He wanted to dance all these energies away.

A song he chose from a popular kpop boyband started to play, and Hyukjae raised his eyebrow in satisfaction with the song choice.

Mark opened his eyes, gaze fierce and scary as he looked at the two male who still chatted around happily right in front of him. He stomped his right leg on the floor as he started to follow the instrument of Exo's hit single-, monster.

Yes, that's right.

Now you can call me monster.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Mark was chosen as part of the main dance team. He had officially been accepted to Royal Beat Crew . The khaki brown haired boy couldn't stop smiling. He had always wanted to be accepted as one of this dance crew member. He wanted to grow and practice his dance, making him far more skilled than now.

Whistling, Mark ruffled his hair as he changed into a comfortable tee. He was busy arranging his hairstyle when he heard the door being pushed open.

"Is everyone done already?"

Taeyong's voice.

Mark stay quiet as he immediately pressed himself against the locker door. He could hear faint sound of Edawn, one of the student in the dance club saying yes to Taeyong. Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly opened his locker room.

Shit. Taeyong was on it again, wasn't he?

A flare of fire burnt in Mark’s mind. With whom else Lee Taeyong would do his dirty little activity today? Mark shook his head as he once again entered the locker door. He peeked from inside, and was kinda surprised when he saw Taeyong walking around. Looked like the boy was checking his surrounding around to make sure no one was there-, luckily Mark had made his way into the locker room beforehand.

Mark cursed quietly from inside his locker room. Is this some kind of dejavu? Why was he back in this position again?

He waited as Taeyong strolled around for a few minutes, before stopped on the alley of his locker. Mark frowned when Taeyong suddenly turning to look at his locker. He felt his blood froze when he saw Taeyong slowly walked closer to his door.

What the fuck? What was he doing?

Just as Mark panicking, he finally remembered that he hadn't pulled his locker key out from the keyhole. Fuck !

Taeyong seemed confused to see a dangling key on the locker door. He reached out for the handle, and Mark clenched his eyes tightly.

Oh gosh. Would he die this way?

"Taeyong?"

Taeyong stopped his movement as he turned back around and saw Yuta was standing not too far from him. Taeyong abruptly left the key and approached Yuta right away. Mark released the breathe he held before and laid his head on the locker room.

Shitshitshitshitshit, that was insanely close.

"You said you want to talk." Yuta said as he put his hands on the jeans pocket.

Taeyong stay quiet for a bit. He looked down on his own shoes, before sighing and blankly stared dead into Yuta’s eyes. Yuta waited for him, and Mark also waited for him.

"...until when?"

Taeyong's voice broke the silence. Both Yuta and Mark frowned when they heard the pretty boy's words.

"...until when would I only stay... As a friend for you?" Taeyong asked quietly, gazing up to Yuta's eyes. "I have been waiting and waiting... But we never get to move anywhere."

Yuta closed his eyes and sighed. He ran his palm on his own face. "I'm sorry Tae, it just..." The senior sighed. "...I just can't. I can't do this just yet."

"But why?" Taeyong asked back with a slightly demanding voice.

"I still love her too much, Taetae." Mark shook his head. "I still love her just a little too much."

Taeyong scoffed and shook his head. "You are her toy, Yuta. You are no one for her. If she got lonely she'd look for you. She'd manipulate you to get just anything she wants. Once she get bored, she'd dump you. You are just a  doll for her."

"I know." Yuta looked away. He stared into the numbers of the lockers in front of him. "...but still it doesn't make me love her any less."

"Why can't you see?" Taeyong's voice was still as calm as before, but there was a hint of deep disappointment there. "I am in love with you. I tried so hard to be just like what you want. What more shall I do?"

"Taeyong, please. I never asked you to change yourself just to fit my criteria." Yuta sighed. He looked just as stressed as Taeyong. "-I know. I know you have become a type that I really like. But-, somehow..."

"Somehow what?" Taeyong asked sharply.

"...you... You are not her." Yuta's shoulders slumped down in defeat. "...that no matter what happened... No one can be like her."

Mark frowned hard. Someone who fits Yuta’s criteria? Taeyong now? …and what was it supposed to mean?

Taeyong didn’t realize that a tear had rolled down from his eyes. He erased it with his sleeve, still maintaining a mocking look. "You are an idiot, Yuta." He almost choked on his own saliva, letting out a small strangled sound. "She is getting engaged in a month. And you? You are here. Just here. Can't even move on from her even slightest."

"It is hard Tae." Yuta started to sound annoyed. "Do you think I also like this condition of mine? I fucking hate it! If only I am capable to program my own mind, I would have deleted everything related to her and start fresh. But for now..."

Mark shook his head and Taeyong couldn’t help but started to cry harder. He tried to keep his mouth shut but more and more tears were rolling down on his cheeks by now.

"Why is it so hard to love me?" Taeyong asked as he buried his face onto his own hands.

"It is not that I don't want to." Yuta gently swiped his thumb over Taeyong's cheek. "I just... Don't want to give you a fake love. As it would hurt a lot more than this."

Taeyong didn't raise his head at all.

"...I'm sorry Tae." Yuta apologized with all of his sincerity, and somehow Taeyong looked even more hurt than before.

"Leave me alone." Taeyong ordered.

Yuta bit his lower lip upon hearing the request. He stared at Taeyong who had had his back to Yuta. He looked sorry. Mark could understand. Yuta must be hating himself to not be able to like someone as perfect as Lee Taeyong, but he couldn't bring himself to give the other a false hope and false love. Taeyong deserved someone a lot better than him. And the one who Taeyong needed, was not him.

Yuta sighed loudly, rose his hands. He looked at Taeyong sadly. "...I'll take my leave then."

Taeyong ignored the other. He stayed on his position, waiting until Yuta had walked out from the door. Just after he heard the sound of the door being pushed closed, did he release the cry he had been holding. Taeyong cried so hard, pouring all his heart and feeling out into the tears. His legs gave up and he fell to the floor, clutching his chest hard. 

Mark who was sitting inside the locker was also quiet, listening to the cries from his beloved senior.

A heartbreak.

Someone as mighty as Lee Taeyong could also experience heartbreak.

Mark glanced out to see Taeyong who was still crying. He wanted to come out and reached out for the soft dark hair, ruffling it lovingly. He wanted to calm the crying mess down, reminding him that he still has a lot of people who also want him.

But the problem is, they are not Yuta.

Mark stared at the empty space on the wall. He was so used of Taeyong looking all glory and happy with everything he has. He was so used to see Taeyong shine just like a diamond among the dullness of the stones in the room.

It just surprised him that Taeyong also had this side of him. The rejected, fragile, and weak side. For the first time, he finally could see Taeyong alike with other kids. He’s not the perfect Lee Taeyong who made the world goes around, rotating around him as he sit on the throne right in the center.

He also had this kind of time, when he buried his face between his knees, hugging them close to his chest like a kicked puppy.

Mark sighed soundlessly. That day, the ambition and anger Mark felt evaporated to the thin air. He just sat there and listened to every sobs Taeyong let out. In silence. All quiet.

Mark waited patiently  until Taeyong fully stopped crying half an hour later.

And Mark still stayed in his position even after Taeyong had left the room as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Just like what I promised, an update ;)  
> This is focusing to a serious onesided love story instead of harem (wait- did I just hear a disappointed groan lol)  
> ...but there will be some on the next (and last) chapter COUGHS. So please wait for it patiently ~
> 
>  


	5. Adoration - Ft. Mark Lee

Mark tapped his fingers on the locker door with anxiety. He couldn't stop moving on his spot, and every 5 seconds he felt like pulling himself away and cancelled his plan.

You sure ? Man , you okay? You hit your head somewhere?

He repeatedly asked himself that question, and ruffling his already messy locks while trying to calm himself down. Sighing, the dark haired boy crouched down and started to draw on the tiles.

He couldn't believe he managed to do what he did before. Tapping his beloved sunbae Lee Taeyong on the shoulder, asking to meet him in the locker room. His voice was shaking all over when he said that, and Taeyong was beyond confused to the point that he asked if Mark was feeling okay.

Stupid.

A deep crimson color fueled Mark's cheeks when he remembered that. He had to admit, all his life, the only moment that he looked cool is only when he dances. It's because, when he dances he doesn't need to talk to others. When he dances, all he need to do is letting his movement speaks on its own

That's why he was never popular even though his dancing skill is awesome.

Mark jumped on his own spot when the door suddenly being pushed open. He stood up, hurriedly smooth down his uniform when he heard the sound of someone's shoes making their way inside.

"Mark?"

He heard Taeyong's voice echoed on the walls around the room. Mark gulped as he waved his hand on his own, clumsily not realizing that no one would see him doing it anyway. "-a-am here."

It just took a few seconds until the footsteps grew closer and Taeyong's pretty head popped into the view. The older smiled, oh so beautiful that Mark swore he gone blind for split seconds. "What is it, Mark-ah? The one you want to talk about?"

"I--- uh---," All the words Mark had prepared inside his head vanished once he saw Taeyong's hazelnut dark brown eyes staring into him.

The older on the other, was waiting patiently with a confused look on his face. He didn't push Mark to talk, just waiting for him to finish with absolutely relaxed look. The thing about Lee Taeyong that made people enjoy talking to him was his ability to make people feel like he's giving them his full attention. His eyes never wavered, deep gaze with no demanding look. His eyes soft, as if he was waiting for a 2 years old baby to start his first blabber.

"Tae-, Taeyong hyung I k-know." Mark finally managed to spill his words out.

Taeyong rose his eyebrows in curiosity. "Yes-? Know what?"

Mark stuttered again. Why had it gotten harder to start again once he had closed his mouth? "A-about... About..."

Taeyong frowned, this time his eyebrows furrowed. He clocked his head forward a bit, encouraging Mark to continue. "About what, Mark?"

"A-about-..." Mark inhaled. "Y-you."

That's when Taeyong's expression suddenly dropped. His frown disappeared, leaving his face with a shocked expression. His lips parted open a bit, and for a split second he looked puzzled. "-about me? Like what?"

"Like-," Mark hung his words again, seeing how Taeyong really started to squirm under his gaze. "-t-things you did... W-with some people-,"

"What are you trying to say?" Taeyong himself must not realize how his voice suddenly increased some pitches higher. "What do you mean, what did I do?"

Taeyong seemed to realize his mistake next because he softened his facial expression afterwards. Seemed like he didn't want to look caught red handed off, and still hoping Mark wouldn't know what he was doing and referring to something else.

Mark reached out for his phone, trembling fingers unlocked it. He tapped the icon to the gallery and showed the video of Taeyong and Hansol he recorded to the dark ash gray haired boy. Taeyong's eyes widened so wide, and he looked so shocked. He froze on his spot until seconds later while Mark slowly pulled back his phone and put it on his pocket.

"I-, I have those." He said as he bit his lower lip, terrified on what's coming next.

Taeyong's expression slowly changed from shocked to anger. He looked up and glared daggers on Mark's face. His sharp eyes sliced through the visions as if he wanted to eat Mark alive. "What the fuck... Are you doing that for?"

Lee Taeyong has always looked pretty to Mark. Sweet boy, beautiful, a mood maker, a velvet dose of warm sunshine in the spring, and a strong twilight tints the sky on summer. He had always spotted smiling around, soft look on his face. That time though, Taeyong looked scary. His eyebrows knitted together, and his teeth collided against each other as he was holding back his anger.

Mark got intimidated--, but he repelled spell from inside his head. "Y-y-you guys d-did it i-in front of me-,"

"You were stalking me." Taeyong hissed, his eyes were full of hatred. Understandable, but Mark couldn't care less.

"Y-you guys did it i-in public places." Mark tried so hard not to whimper. He wouldn't show any hint of weakness or awkwardness in front of the Lee boy.

Taeyong's expression changed again , from anger slowly subdued down to what seem like panic. "What do you want  from me? Why are you doing this?"

Mark blinked. That fast? Taeyong immediately asked that? So to the point, Mark hadn't even prepared himself to reach to that question just yet.

"I-uh..." Mark winced a bit before inhaled shakily. "I-, I want y-you to do t-things with me."

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, before scoffed out his bitch look. "All of you guys are the same." He laughed humourlessly. "Tell me what do you want me to do. Suck you off? Fuck you up? Or do you want me to ride you? Handjob? 69?"

Mark's blood rushed to his head when he heard Taeyong's straightforward questions. Hey ! Mark's still underage!

"W-we'll see!" Mark blurted out to cut Taeyong's words. "Y-you have to meet m-me when t-the school's finished l-later on!"

Taeyong scoffed and ran his fingers on his own locks. "You plan on taking me home? Woah, why not just do it here? Ah-, I know. Public places. I shall be careful enough to not do those as long as the locker ghost like you are around. Surely pervert type of person who doesn't have things to do-,"

"I-, I'll see you later."

Mark cut Taeyong's words before the slightly shorter male could finish his words. Taeyong looked even more annoyed as he was stopped, and Mark immediately ran away out of the room.

The dark ash gray haired boy glared at the door, watching how Mark disappeared from it before fell to the floor. A tear rolled down his face, followed by a loud sob. He brought his fingers to erase his face, before punching the locker room in annoyance.

He's trapped , completely into the trap.

He's all messed up now.

 

 

***

 

Taeyong went to meet Mark after the class. His eyebrows furrowed with hands folded, leaning against the door of Mark's classroom. Mark's classmates who had just walked out of the classroom was surprised when they saw Taeyong, and hurriedly bowed their head. Of course they would be, one of a superstar of SOPA is standing in front of their class. To whom and for what was the angel doing there?

Taeyong replied their bows with a nod and awkward smile. He huffed a bit and glanced to see if Mark had walked out of the classroom. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Mark walking out from inside the classroom with half dazing off eyes. The tall kid came out as the last and almost missed Taeyong until the shorter had to grab his hand for attention. "I know I am not as tall as you but I am here, idiot."

Mark was startled when a warm and smooth skin touched his wrist, along with the melodious voice that greeted his ears. He widened his eyes when he saw Taeyong was already standing there. "I-, I t-thought we'd meet on the g-gate."

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I want this to finish. Hurry up tell me what to do and I want to go home."

Mark stared at Taeyong for long, before raising his chin. "You are stuck with me from now on, so you can only do something if I allowed you to."

"Eh-, what??" Taeyong widened his eyes.

Mark took out his phone and opened his gallery, this time showing video of Taeyong and Jaehyun. The dark ash gray haired boy seemed to grit his teeth together, before snapped his head toward Mark.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Mark gulped. He looked around, to make sure the corridor was empty, before gently pushing Taeyong into the room. Taeyong bit his lower lip as he was guided inside, and gulped down nervously when Mark reached out for his pocket to take out the key and locked the classroom from inside.

Shit. He's on a class duty this week?

Mark turned his head around to look at Taeyong. He awkwardly put the key back to his pants, before gazing at Taeyong. His eyes were shy, his look was innocent. Taeyong just couldn't believe the person in front of him was the same person who passed the team selection yesterday with the music "Monster", and the same person who recorded everything Taeyong had done.

Mark's arms flailed gently around, before he sighed. He looked nervous, like a cute little deer. Taeyong rose his left eyebrow before leaning against the table while trying hard to maintain his annoyed expression, asking with sassy voice. "So?"

Mark spread his arms, blinking, before pointing at the teacher table in front of the classroom. "Sit down there." He stared at Taeyong's legs. "With pants off."

Taeyong turned to look at Mark for a bit, before following his order. He unbuckled his pants and let the loose fabric fell to reveal his slim legs. He also pulled down his boxer to reveal his bare crotch with the most flat face Mark had ever seen.

The ash gray haired boy was the one going naked, why was it Mark's face that burnt hot?

"And?" Taeyong demanded, almost challenged. His facial expression sassy, as if he wasn't afraid of anything Mark would ask him to do. Oh , for what? He had done everything anyway, Mark had seen them all too anyway.

Mark crouched down in front of Taeyong's member and stared at the delicate size of the other's cock. Taeyong wasn't entirely small. To be honest, his cock is pretty long and pretty big. Of course Mark's bigger, but Taeyong has a size that can't be looked down upon.

"Spread your legs." Mark ordered.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and spread his legs. What would Mark do?

Mark didn't say no more when he suddenly leaned in to capture Taeyong's cock beneath his lips. The older widened his eyes in surprise. Usually it was him who giving other people lip service, but this time Mark did the job. Taeyong's eyes shutting down when he felt the warmth of Mark's mouth enveloping his sensitive member. Every inch of nerves along his length throbbed out of pleasure. Mark's tongue swiped over his head delicately, as if licking ice creams down. Taeyong bit his lower lip. Mark was obviously a new player in the game. His lips and his tongue didn't move in sync, but it still felt so good to Taeyong.

So this is how it felt to be oral-ed? Taeyong had never felt it before, all because his partners felt too mighty to do the job. Taeyong always the one ending up swallowing their thick cock into his mouth, so when he was the one getting serviced like this, he was loss at words.

No wonder they keep asking him to suck them off.

Taeyong's eyes fluttered open to see Mark underneath him. The younger was doing his task dilligently, but not in a way that looked like he's doing it because he had to. Instead, he looked happy. His eyes were closed, and his head move back and forth to take in all of Taeyong's length into his mouth.

Isn't that like the prettiest view Taeyong had ever seen.

Mark treated him with adoration and care, taking time between soft sucks into suddenly powerful ones. He pulls and push, but once a moan errupted from Taeyong's throat, he gave no mercy as his lips suddenly started to suck a lot harder than before.

"Ahh-!!!" Taeyong cried as he felt he was pushed into the edge of the pleasure, making his head rolled in what seemed like magnifying maze of ecstasy. "-Gosh! Mark Lee you-!"

Mark didn't care when Taeyong called out his full name, even though he had to admit that he was kinda happy that Taeyong remembered his full name.

Mark suddenly pulled off from his sucking, and a gasped moan of desperation slipped put of Taeyong's throat. "-what!"

Mark started to pump the other's cock to gather the love juice on it into his long fingers. He lifted his hand, watching as it glistened under the sunlight sipping through his window. His eyes turned a bit dull as he examined it, before returning his gaze back to Taeyong. "Let me finger you."

Taeyong's previous protesting expression disappeared as he blinked in surprise. Mark didn't give the other a time to think before using his love juice coated finger to start entering Taeyong's hole. He started to rotate his finger inside, secretly widening his eyes in awe as he felt how the hole sucked into his finger hungrily.

Taeyong once again shut his eyes, and biting his lower lip as his inside was being messed up by the younger boy. Isn't that illegal? Where does this kid learned how to do these kind of things?

Mark kept on glancing at Taeyong to check his expression and as he got to see how the pretty boy's expression turned into another parade of pleasure, he added the second finger. Taeyong gasped as he felt he was a bit fuller than before, but slowly growing used to it.

But that's not the most shocking part. Mark added the third finger, and now latching his lips back into Taeyong's swollen red cock. The Lee boy screamed as the pleasure built up inside his stomach, driving him crazy as he was tortured in two other places. When Mark's finger pressed into his sweet spot, Taeyong couldn't take it anymore.

All this time, all the boys that took him only think about their own pleasure. Taeyong sometimes had to fake his moans just to satisfy them. This time though, every moans escaping Taeyong's lips were pure and real. Taeyong's body jerked when Mark's finger curled inside of him.

It felt so good. It was just so good.

"Ahnggg-!!!" Taeyong felt his climax was coming. "I-! I c-come!"

Mark started to suck harder when he heard Taeyong's words. The older fingers tightened on his hair but he didn't mind it at all. He closed his eyes as he felt bittersweet liquid sprutzed out from Taeyong's cock. The amount was pretty huge, and Mark pretty much half coughed when it hit the back of his throat.

Taeyong's body shook with the pleasure shock he received, but he couldn't believe how Mark willingly swallowed all of his cum. The dark haired boy pulling away once he felt nothing was left to squeeze out from Taeyong. He looked up to reveal his eyes, and Taeyong was drawn into the dark orbs.

Mark opened his school bag and pulled out his wet tissue, before starting to clean after Taeyong. The older blinked as he looked at how the younger cleaned him off carefully as if he was a baby. Mark also helped putting on Taeyong's pants, before grabbing his school bag.

"You shall meet me again tomorrow after school." Mark demanded, his face showed nothing but seriousness. The Lee boy still looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded his head nonchalantly.

Mark's corner of lips twitched before he awkwardly put the classroom key beside Taeyong. "L-locked it and return it to the security later."

Taeyong rose his eyebrow as the kid seemed to fully use his authority over him. He wanted to scold him, but then he realized tint of pink that slowly grew stronger and stronger on Mark's cheeks.

Could it be...

Mark turned around and shuffled his long legs to leave the classroom. Taeyong was left alone, with the key on his right side. He was deep for a split second in thinking before he blinked.

"...did he just... Blushing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-, otoke? Now that I have written this far, I think I'd add more chapters to grow this story LOL. It started as a harem but somehow I want to add a nice plot about Mark and Taeyong's relationship so I hope you guys wouldn't mind ;)


	6. Date - Ft. Mark Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong was once again stunned with Mark's words. He stared at the kid in front of him, folding his arms together. "...and where can I find that person?"
> 
> "Here!" Mark pointed at himself and stomped his feet. "Now I am just nothing, but one day I will make sure that you will see me becoming a cool and independent adult."
> 
> Taeyong's corner of the lip twitched as he saw the other's cuteness.
> 
> "And at that time-," Mark looked straight at Taeyong. "I will make you mine!"

On the next day, Mark was already standing in front of the class again. The kids around Taeyong gave the Lee boy a look. Doyoung even leaned down with his curious eyes. "Are you two a thing?"

"No." Taeyong smiled brightly as he shook his head. "It is just my junior in dance club. He'd like to ask some things about the dances."

Doyoung gave him a playful suspicious look before shrugged. "Whatever, he's cute."

"Does he?" Taeyong laughed as he tried not to bite his own lips on progress. "He kinda is."

Doyoung gave a winning look for one last time before he flew out from the class and left Taeyong alone. Mark glanced at Taeyong's friends and grew nervous when he noticed they were looking at him. He awkwardly rushed toward Taeyong who was waiting for him with a suspicious look on his face.

"What today?" The Lee boy asked, still raising his chin a bit. Whatever Mark would ask him to do, he'd do it.

"Accompany me for the whole day." Mark blurted out.

Taeyong paled. Servicing Mark the whole day? He had a gymnastic glass tomorrow! "T-the whole day?"

"I will take you to do things." Mark said again, with a serious look on his face.

"T-things?" Taeyong asked again. He grew nervous but he immediately folded his arms to looked a bit more stern. "Okay, whatever."

"Follow me." Mark commanded, taking Taeyong's wrist on his hand.

Taeyong jumped on his spot for a bit when the younger's long fingers wrapped around his thin hand, taking him outside of the class. He wanted to tell Mark to take his hand off Taeyong, but unable to do that because despite of grabbing onto his hand, Mark was guiding him gently. The two walked passed the classroom hall, igniting some curious look from people around them.

Especially from one tall person who was looking at their direction. "-Taeyong?"

Taeyong looked up to find Chanyeol was looking at him and Mark, before throwing an awkward grin. "-y-yo! Chanyeol!"

"Where are you... Going?" Chanyeol frowned, looking at the way Mark held Taeyong's hand. His expression hardened a bit, and it didn't go unnoticed in Mark's sharp eyes.

"Uh-," Taeyong glanced at Mark. "-going with my junior. Got something to do."

"Is that why you can't come for a dinner with me today?" Chanyeol frowned more, and Taeyong's eyes flashed in warning. Mark furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he sensed something's wrong with the tone in Chanyeol' voice.

"Yeah... I am a bit busy." Taeyong threw the other an apologetic look before walking faster and suddenly had become the one to drag Mark away from Chanyeol. "See you around!"

Mark looked back and frowned even more when he saw Chanyeol was looking at them with something different in his eyes. "What’s between you and Chanyeol sunbaenim?"

"Err..." Taeyong bit his lower lip. "-nothing."

"Nothing-?" Mark frowned. 

"Yes." Taeyong looked a bit worried and stressed, but he waved his hand. "Forget it. Now where are we going?"

Mark still stared at Taeyong in suspiciousness, before raising his chin. He still wanted to ask more, but he still answered Taeyong's question anyway. "A minimart."

Taeyong tilted his head to the side.

"-minimart?"

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The dark ash grey boy stared at the cup of cheese samyang noodle underneath him, blinking in confusion. He was sitting inside a minimart, with various kind of food in front of them. Mark returned with some boiled eggs and milk, placing them close to him along with two cups of packaged kimchi.

"Let's eat." Mark grinned happily as he poked the egg and slid it toward Taeyong's direction. "Here, eat it along with kimchi and egg."

Taeyong frowned even more, supporting his chin and looked at Mark in confusion. "Why are we eating?"

"Because it is time for late lunch?" Mark asked, avoiding Taeyong's questioning eyes.

Taeyong scoffed. "It is 3. We shall wait until dinner."

"We all in the process of growing up." Mark reasoned and shrugged. "We shall eat a lot."

Taeyong scoffed louder, but this time a small smile appeared on his face. He used his chopsticks to mix the noodle with the cheese in front of him. "You are just hungry, don't you?"

Mark didn't reply this time, but takin the boiled egg and knocked it lightly on his own head to break it. "Don't forget to add the egg."

Taeyong rose his eyebrows before taking the egg. He tapped it lightly on his head, frowning when it didn't crack. Mark who witnessed it, grinned.

"Harder."

"No, it hurts."

"No, do it harder. It won't do if you do it that gentle."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Come on, let me do it."

"No! You will hurt me!"

"I will be gentle."

The highschooler kid sitting not too far from them almost got choked on her own food when she heard the voices. She had to turn around to check if the two kids behind her really talking about the eggs, before shaking her head in disbelief.

These kids shall be learning more proper Korean phrases to prevent more misunderstanding in the future.

Mark finally got to take the egg and lifted it in front of Taeyong, pulling the other by the chair closer to him. Taeyong was unable to reject, as the movement was too sudden. He could only yelp when he was already pulled toward Mark, and the younger had towered over him with his (annoyingly handsome) stupid smile. The Lee boy blinked a few times, and shut his eyes tightly once Mark rose the egg in the air.

Mark smiled when he saw the other's reaction, before angled the egg back to his own head and cracked it open there. Taeyong winced when he heard the sound, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that the egg had already been cracked open and Mark had already placed it in front of him.

"Eat." He commanded with a slight smile on his face, making Taeyong's heart fluttered a bit.

The Lee boy looked away and immediately started to eat his own noodle. Once his tongue got to taste the noodle, he sighed. Instant noodle. It's been so long since he ate one. Mostly, Taeyong's mom would leave homecooked meals or money for him to buy food. If he wasn't eating nor ordering the food there, he would be going out either on a date or eating out with his friends. The instant noodle itself, turned out to give him a taste of home.

Taeyong slurped the noodle and then started to unwrap his rice ball. He ate the food all with excitement, his dangling legs wiggled a bit as he expressed his happiness through body language. When his right feet accidentally kicked Mark, he looked up apologeticly. "-sorry."

"No problem." Mark chuckled and slurped his noodle up. He stole glances at Taeyong, his heart fluttered when he saw the other was enjoying his simple and minimalist lunch. "I am not rich, I can't treat you out to fancy lunches." He said, mixing the leftover of his noodle with the chopsticks. "I'm sorry."

Taeyong slowly slowed down his eating, confused on what Mark was saying until he remembered what had happened  with him and Johnny, before slapping the younger lightly on the arm. "What are you saying, you don't even have to buy me a food."

Mark winced and rubbed his arm. "Ouch."

"Besides, what are you trying to do, inviting me out for lunch?" Taeyong asked, folding his arms and rose his chin. "You want to fuck me in that aisle?"

"COUGHS!!"

The highschool girl who was sitting behind them this time got choked for sure, holding her chest as she desperately reached out for her drink. Shit! She shouldn't have listened to their conversations!

Sadly, nor Taeyong neither Mark paid attention to the half dying girl as Mark shrugged instead. "I just want to spend a day with you."

Taeyong frowned. He stared at Mark in confusion. "-but...why?"

"Why-?" Mark looked even more confused. "-why can't I? I am your master now.

The sound of the chopsticks being slammed to the table was heard. Mark and Taeyong turned to look at the poor highschool girl who hurriedly packed all of her belongings and rushed out away from them. They just rose eyebrows, oblivious, before turned back to face each other.

"Then? Where are we going next?" Taeyong looked confused. Mark should just tell him where did he want Taeyong to pleasure him.

"The park." Mark replied as he drank his coke.

"For?"

The younger  boy turned to look at Taeyong and smiled.

"Have you ever played skateboard?"

 

 

***

 

Mark literally really took Taeyong out for skateboarding ! The Lee boy never thought Mark would be able to skate, but when he was cooly swished through the park elegantly, the Lee boy finally believed it. Mark looked so damn good riding the skateboard, effortlessly enchant Taeyong who was looking from the other side of the park.

"You really have never done this?" Mark asked once he had cooly stopped his skateboard in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong shook his head. "Never."

"Alright, then I shall teach you how to do some movements." Mark nodded, nudging his chin to the skateboard on Taeyong's hand. It actually belonged to his cousin. When Mark was little, he used to play the skateboard a lot with his older cousin. Once his cousin decided to move out from Seoul, the skateboard remained untouched until it was given to Taeyong that day.

Taeyong himself had truly never rid the skateboard before. He had never even thought of riding one. He looked in interest as his right feet rolled the skateboard. Skating is cool, but no one from Taeyong's friendship lines play it. It's his first time being taken to do this kind of ride.

It was pretty interesting.

Mark taught Taeyong a few basic movement, and he was there all the time while holding Taeyong's hand. He waited patiently until Taeyong could able to balance himself on top of the skateboard, and tightened his hold gently whenever Taeyong was about to fall. The process was pleasing for Taeyong, and when he was able to ride without falling down, he had never felt happier.

"YOW!" He rose his hands in the air. "I could do it!"

"You can!" Mark skated right beside him with a smile. "Great job!"

Taeyong's heart warmed up with the compliment. His expression softened as he followed Mark's movement. That time, he got to truly appreciate Mark's look. Under the faint golden light of sunset, Mark looked sparkling. His dark hair, his honey eyes, his skin, all part of him was glowing under the twilight. The way that the wind blew softly his hair away, also shook Taeyong's heart.

Thump. Thump.

Taeyong pressed his palm to his chest. What made his heart beat this fast?

 

When Mark slid passed him, Taeyong stared at the other’s back with different kind of mixed emotion. So small, yet so persistent. Looked strong, but also Innocent and adorable. Charming, but also very shy. The contrasting charm points of Mark Lee might drive Taeyong crazy. He wasn't one of that popular kid in the school that was able to shake the hierarchy away, but with the right proposition he might could.

When the time's come, he might climbed his ladder up to the top of the school. He has a tall, nice, lean body. He has gotten the look, and he could kill anyone with his dance.

Taeyong's eyes somehow clouded with that thought.

Mark... Would probably attract much attention when he had his first performance with the dance team later.

Mark stopped skating and turned around. He gave out a really, really adorable smile as he nodded his head. "Could you skate over here?"

Taeyong scoffed and immediately skated toward Mark, heading to the boy whose back was facing the view of the orange sky. At one glance, Mark looked shining. And once Taeyong arrived not too far in front of him, Mark extended his hand.

"You did well."

And Taeyong had never felt much more accomplished before.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Mark walked Taeyong home when the sun had set. Taeyong thought the younger would throw him to the sofa and started the long awaited makeout session, but Mark didn't. He just took Taeyong to the door of his house, and stood there.

"..." Taeyong stared at Mark in confusion.

"...why?"

"Why are you standing there like that?"

"I just wanna make sure that you enter the home safe and sound." Mark shrugged.

Taeyong's eyebrows rose high before he frowned. "You take me out all day long just to return me to the home like this?"

"What-?" Mark frowned in confusion. "-what shall I do?"

"I mean why don't you just come and just..." Taeyong threw his head backwards, lowering his voice. "...fuck me instead of asking me out to do things like these?"

Mark widened his eyes for a bit before his shoulders dropped down in defeat. "...you...don't like it?"

"I mean-," Taeyong sighed as his heartstrings being pulled apart by the sad looking boy. "-I mean why... Why are you not fucking me? Isn't that the part of your plan? Isn't that why you record me and threaten me?"

Mark frowned. "-it is not like that?"

"Then what?" Taeyong threw his hands to the air. "Seriously Mark Lee, don't keep on doing things that confuse me!"

It might make me like you!

The rest of the word was left unsaid as Taeyong groaned and looked away instead. He couldn't bring himself to say that out loud, he is just not ready yet. He still hadn't been able to move on from Mark and suddenly Mark came running in and started to mess with his brain. What would the kid do again tomorrow? What did Mark actually want?

"They don't treat you like a human being." Mark said finally, looking down.

"-what?"

"Them." Mark fisted his hands. "-they don't treat you like a precious thing... They use you only for their pleasure."

"Well that's what I am indeed!" Taeyong laughed when he heard that. "I mean, I have nothing else to offer them other than my body. What else do I have to offer so that they can want me?"

"Nothing!" Mark shouted. Taeyong widened his eyes when the younger suddenly shouted, watching at how Mark panted.

"You don't have to offer anything." Mark ran his hands on his hair. "You just need to be yourself, and they will love you that way."

Taeyong blinked, his lips parted open with his jaw hung low. What-? What was Mark saying-? Did he just spit out that bullshit? "-you know, the world doesn't want you if you are not useful for them."

"But those who care would." Mark said as he locked his eyes on Taeyong. "If someone didn't love you at your darkest time, then they don't deserve you."

Taeyong was once again stunned with Mark's words. He stared at the kid in front of him, folding his arms together. "...and where can I find that person?"

"Here!" Mark pointed at himself and stomped his feet. "Now I am just nothing, but one day I will make sure that you will see me becoming a cool and independent adult."

Taeyong's corner of the lip twitched as he saw the other's cuteness.

"And at that time-," Mark looked straight at Taeyong. "I will make you mine!"

Taeyong's heart couldn't help but flutter at that words. He blinked, dug his nail into his palms as he tried not to coo at Mark. The other boy was adorable, like a type of person Taeyong would willingly adopt as a younger brother. Therefore, he smiled sweetly. "Thank you.”

Mark blushed red deeply as he took some steps back. "B-be ready because tomorrow we are going out again."

"-again?" Taeyong almost groaned.

"Yes. After class. Be ready." Mark pointed at him and Taeyong couldn't help but rolled his eyes. The Lee boy then watched as Mark walking away, leaving him by running.

Taeyong smiled.

Mark's adorable, like really adorable. But, he was just a kid, he knew nothing about the life Taeyong was living and was yet to know how to protect Taeyong. The pretty boy stretched and sighed.

Mark was still so adorable, though. He didn't mind to going out with Mark often.

Just as Taeyong turned around and was about to enter his house, a voice called him out and made him stay on his place.

"Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong turned around, only to find someone standing not too far from his place. The boy was tall, with dark hair and sharp eyes. Taeyong needed a few seconds before recognizing the boy as he came out under the light. Then, his eyes widened in suprise.

"Chanyeol-,"

The boy dashed toward him and pressed his palm on Taeyong's lips. He ignored the pure terror on the Lee boy's eyes as he pushed Taeyong into the house.

And the door of the house then slammed closed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PEEKS.
> 
> Sorry I have to postpone it around... Two more chapters HAHAHAHAH. I just can't let it end just like that :pppp.  
> And I have been so late in updating right?? I just moved to a new city for a work and spent the last week to settle in ^^. It is been long since I miss this kind of foreign feeling , and I am planning to do it again in the near future ! It was overwhelming at first but it is sunday and I get to update ! 
> 
> BTW, U GUYS RAD. Do you guys remember the video I posted here for the KPOP competition?? The Kiss & Makeup one ?? We made it to pass the second election and we shall be performing by the end of next week !!!!!!!!! GUYS I'M SO EXCITED !! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP HAHAAHHAHAA. 
> 
> Eh, and for those who have not yet to seen the video , it is in this account called "Merveille Quinn" , where me and my friends do the cover dance for kpop ! ^^.
> 
>  
> 
> I shall see you guys very2 soon , hopefully I will be able to return... In two weeks at max or so ... •^•
> 
> See you !!


	7. One Sided Attraction - Ft. Park Chanyeol

Taeyong was terrified. Chanyeol's large hand on his mouth was rough, once the door was slammed close he moved to press a cloth on Taeyong's nose. The dark ash haired boy weakened, falling down slowly into Chanyeol's arms like a thin sheet. He gasped and panted, blinking his blurry vision as Chanyeol pinned him down on the floor.

"Chan-," Taeyong tried to call the older's name but Chanyeol dived down and started to kiss his neck. The thin arms were pushed against the other's shoulders, tried to push the older away but not avail.

Chanyeol stared down at Taeyong, looking at the other's droopy eyes and messy look, before picking him up bridal style to Taeyong's bedroom. Taeyong tried to writhe along the way, tugging weakly on the other's cloth.

"Don't-, my parents--,"

"-are away on every weekdays unless on tuesday and friday." Chanyeol replied shortly before throwing Taeyong off to the bed.

Taeyong cursed himself from spilling such an important news to Chanyeol. His breath hitched as his back collided against the mattress. He still couldn't take his eyes away as Chanyeol approached him, crawled to hover over his smaller built with unreadable look on his face. He was feeling weak all over his body, down to his bones. It is as if all of his muscles weakened due to the drug. Where could Chanyeol get that from?

"You are so beautiful." Chanyeol sighed after a moment of content staring, running his fingers on Taeyong's hair to brush some of the dark ash grey locks away.

Taeyong let out a small disapproving groan when Chanyeol started to unbutton his uniform. He looked away when Chanyeol got to see his flawless skin beneath the uniform.

"I missed this..." Chanyeol whispered as he slowly lowered his face to plant kisses on Taeyong's chest.

Taeyong shut his eyes tight as he felt his eyes went hot. He slept with Chanyeol before. Around two times already, so it is making this one his third. Chanyeol is Yuta's friend, and Taeyong used the older to gain Yuta's attention. Their first time was done sloppily on the bar's toilet, with a very drunk Taeyong and horny Chanyeol who couldn't stand Taeyong's seduction. Yuta doesn't like it when Taeyong hangs around Chanyeol, and Taeyong loves the look on Yuta's face whenever he hangs around the older.

Never have he expcted, that small fire he played with would turn into flames. Chanyeol liked him a lot more than he thought, and is determined to have him. When he tried to avoid Chanyeol, this is what happened.

Trapped under the mercy of Chanyeol on his own bed in his own house.

Taeyong bit his lower lip when Chanyeol started to suck his skin, leaving marks here and there. He had to shut his eyes a bit when the suction went too harsh, hurting him. "Uhng-!" he gasped.

Chanyeol' hand moved to his crotch, massaging the bulge there with his hand.

"Chanyeol hyung-," Taeyong moaned. "Please... Please stop this."

Chanyeol ignored him. His hand pulled Taeyong's belt and threw it aside before pulling his pants down to reveal Taeyong's thighs, leaving him with only boxer.

"Chanyeol hyung-!" Taeyong pleaded again.

Chanyeol groped onto the crotch roughly this time, squeezing and twisting it with his large hand, earning whimpers and pained moan from Taeyong.

"Staph! Ahngg-! It hurts!" Taeyong cried out in pain. He gripped onto the bed sheet desperately, and Chanyeol watched as Taeyong shook his head and pleaded.

"You are behaving like an arrogant untouchable cunt now," Chanyeol said with voice as cold as the ice. "But I believe you could beat any whore in the world when you have to open your legs for Yuta."

THUMP.

Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise. Chanyeol knew-? But how? He gasped when his boxer was being ripped away from him, right now he is completely naked. Chanyeol lowered his face and nudged his nose to Taeyong's limp member. "I missed this baby."

Taeyong jerked when Chanyeol squeezed his member very tightly, screaming out in pain, his energy came out of nowhere. "NO! Chanyeol, PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T!"

Chanyeol released the poor member down. Taeyong was pretty big, but Chanyeol' hands are a lot bigger. He scoffed, looking down at Taeyong with a very cold eyes. "How can you fool me like that, Tae? After everything that I have done to you?"

Taeyong felt his world crumbled once Chanyeol called him Tae. If Chanyeol called him like that, it means he would get it hard. And yes, Chanyeol pulled out a lighter soon and turned it up. The fire lit up, and he brought it to the tip of Taeyong's cock, making the other screamed again. "NO! Chanyeol! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HOT-!! HNGGGGGGG-!!!"

Taeyong trashed weakly on the bed, having most of his muscles been disabled by the drug. He saw Chanyeol grabbing a thin candle out of his bag and lit it up with the lighter.

"When I learned about what had happened today, I am so angry." The tall senior said as he grabbed Taeyong's penis again. The next thing Taeyong felt was terrible pain and stimulation, as Chanyeol inserted the burning thin candle into his peehole.

"-chaan! Ahngg-!" Taeyong cried harder as he was about to move his hands. Chanyeol was faster though, tying Taeyong's hands with his tie.

"If you fucking move too much and drop the candle, you will burn your sheet and your house away." Chanyeol threatened, and Taeyong immediately stopped moving. He couldn't stop crying though, especially when the wax started to melt and dripped on his sensitive skin.

"AAAAHH--!!" Taeyong screamed pitifully between his cries. "IT IS HOT-, IT HURTS! Chanyeol PLEASE-!"

"That's how painful it is when you lit my heart on fire." Chanyeol said angrily. "I love you, Lee Taeyong. How can you do this to me?"

Taeyong shook his head, cried and begged. He let out any kind of apologizes he could let out, but Chanyeol just shook his head.

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" Chanyeol smashed one of the pillow down to the floor, causing Taeyong to wince. "THAT FUCKING NAKAMOTO IS IN LOVE WITH HIS FUCKING EX, BUT WHY HIM?"

Taeyong whimpered and shook his head. "I am sorry-, I am so so sorry-..."

"Keep your fucking apologize to yourself." Chanyeol grabbed the candle and started to thrust it in and out of Taeyong's urethra.

It was painful, but all the sensitive part inside Taeyong's hole is stimulated like crazy. Taeyong couldn't stop his mouth from crying.The smaller screamed louder, definitely losing it to the pain and pleasure. Taeyong hated how despite suffering a lot, he still got his first climax not long after.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Chanyeol growled and slapped Taeyong's thigh. "COME SO EASILY! LIKE A HORNY BITCH! YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY AREN'T YOU, SLUT??"

"-p-p-pleaseee-!" Taeyong cried. "N-no more! Please!"

Chanyeol stared at Taeyong for a while, before scoffed. He ran his fingers through his hair, before sitting down beside the younger. There were thick silence, and Taeyong could hear his own heartbeat hammering close to his own ears. He was scared. He wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Chanyeol had always treated him good. Yes he's rough at times, but not this kind of rough.

"If you didn't like me , why did you approach me?"

Taeyong looked up when he heard Chanyeol' words. The candle was still dripping its hot wax on Taeyong's sensitive member, sending the young boy yelped and whined from time to time. Chanyeol who saw it coldly took the candle out, throwing it to the floor as the fire died down.

"-I am sorry..." Taeyong said weakly. He didn't want to anger Chanyeol more.

"You know, you were like an angel when you first came." Chanyeol scoffed. "-and I thought... Oh. After all this time, finally I found someone who is really my style." The older boy turned to glare coldly to Taeyong. "But you left me, bitch. You played me. You took advantages of me. I have sensed something is wrong before, but fuck. If only I knew you were only playing with me, I wouldn't have believed so much."

Taeyong felt his heart was stabbed when he saw how broken Chanyeol looked, at how the older this time running his fingers on his face.

"You are a devil, Lee Taeyong." Chanyeol spat. "You have a face of an angel, but you are nothing good! You are a seductor! You are a slut!"

Taeyong cried by this time. He knew he had done wrong things, and he knew he shouldn't have done them all. He knew, he realized all of his mistakes. He knew he had hurt Chanyeol-, and probably a lot of people. He hurt Jungwoo, he hurt Jaehyun, he hurt a lot of people... And he most importantly... He hurt himself.

Putting his price so low that people could buy his body, Taeyong realized he had toxify himself so much. He realized how he considered himself cheap, that he looked for acceptance and is so afraid to be rejected by Yuta.

But after all, Taeyong is just a kid who lacks love. He's only someone who wants to be accepted, to be loved... He had no one telling me that he shouldn't do what he's doing.

It sucks.

But he did it anyway.

Chanyeol was still quiet, and Taeyong could only hear his steady breath going in and out. After a few minutes of dead silence, Chanyeol finally looked up though. He looked at Taeyong in disgust, before finally got up. "I can't bear to look at your disgusting self." He spat and grabbed his bag. "Don't ever dare to show yourself around me again."

And with that, he rushed out from Taeyong's house. Leaving Taeyong along, on the sofa of his room with empty look on his face.

He's done.

He's ruined.

Taeyong laughed as he reached out for his clothing with trembling hands. He covered his exposed body with his clothes, fresh tears streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls. "Why are you crying, you fucker?" he asked with a trembling voice before laughed. "You deserve this. Not those people."

He forced himself to sit down, the effect of the drug was still thick in his blood. He got dressed hastily, sobbing pitifully with red eyes. All he wanted was to hug his kneed against his chest and cried more, but the doorbell of his house rang.

Who is it?

Taeyong looked up in alert. He drowned his face onto his arms. Chanyeol again? Or others? Is it Jungwoo who had found out about his relationship with Jaehyun? Or the teachers who knew he had been getting the exams file through Hansol? Ah-, school principal who found out about him and Johnny?

Taeyong got so stressed. He fisted his own hair, shaking his head as images of the children in his school finding about him was beyond scary. He sobbed out loud. What if Chanyeol told his friends? What if those people he sleep with tell the school about it? What would the students say? What would the teacher say? What would his parents say?

Would he get expelled? Would he be kicked out of his house? He brings shame to everyone.

Taeyong cried louder and shook his head stronger but a voice calling his name out then was heard.

"Taeyong hyung?"

The voice was low, but also smooth and fluffy.

Taeyong frowned and gave the person a second chance to call him again, before he recognized whose voice it is.

Mark Lee.

Taeyong stayed quiet and silence for a few times, hearing Mark ringing his bell and calling out for him.

Mark had those videos.

Taeyong smirked between his cries.

Mark could destroy him in only one second. Taeyong believed that what the other would do. After all, Taeyong had done a disgusting thing. The dark ash haired boy then got up with shaky legs. He dragged himself toward the door, before opening it.

Mark was so surprised when he saw how messed up Taeyong looked. His lips parted open in disbelief, was loss at words. Before he could even ask anything, Taeyong had talked first.

"Go. Put an end of it."

Mark frowned, blinking when he heard Taeyong's words. "-what?"

"Go and spread those videos of me." Taeyong’s eyes were cold and sharp, but his lower lip trembled. "I am no use for you, right? You just want to see me fall, right? Go ahead. I am done living like this. It is all... F-fucked up." He broke down into cries again, and Mark immediately put his hands on both of Taeyong's shoulders.

"Hyung-, what had happened?"

Taeyong shook his head and tried to dry his nonstop tears with his uniform sleeve. His cock was still hurting, it felt painful whenever it brushed against the fabric of his pants. "Just stop it." He cried. "Don't pretend to be nice to a garbage like me!"

"Hyung!" Mark panicked, this time grabbing Taeyong's wrists so he could look at Taeyong's face more. The other's swollen eyes broke his heart, and he winced. "-hyung... What's wrong?"

Taeyong bit his lower lip. No, Mark. Don't let me hear your voice. It was so gentle, it was so comforting. Taeyong hates it. He doesn't want to hear it. Therefore, he pushed Mark. "Go." He said hoarshly.

Mark blinked, he was really confused. Taeyong didn't give him time to talk as he was swiftly being pushed out from the door frame, stumbling backward. He watched as Taeyong shut the door close, declaring that he wants Mark gone.

But. That tears.

Mark bit his lower lip as he decided to stand in front of the door. He stared at it with too many questions running inside his mind. What happened to Taeyong? Why did he say that?

Mark debated on his own wild imagination, running his fingers up and down his own arm. He was still in the middle of thinking when a loud sob suddenly heard. From behind the door, Taeyong was crying onto his arms. He sat on the floor with his back against the door, crying again.

Mark's expression turned concerned as he stared onto the door infront of him. His hand was reaching out to touch the surface of the door, silently wishing he could penetrate the wood and bring Taeyong back to his arms.

Yet, he could only stand and stare as Taeyong's cries grew louder and louder to hear.

 

 

***

 

  
When Taeyong's cry slowly stopped, it had already gotten very dark inside the house. He hadn't turned any light on, and the dark had already become his companion. What's left on him was only pitiful sobs, once in a while. He rested his tired eyes onto his palms, before breathing regularly.

It was all fucked up. If only he knew how this would end, he wouldn't evwn started anything back then. Yes, everything's his fault. He had dragged everyone down with him. Jaehyun. Hansol. Johnny. Chanyeol.

Mark...

Taeyong's heart clenched a bit as he recalled the younger's name. He must have hated him now, has he spread the videos?

Good. In no time, the whole school would learn that they have a demon among them. A satan dressed as an angel. A whore with no manner.

Taeyong knew his inner thoughts were hurting him, but he couldn't stop.

Ah...

Taeyong wanted to die.

The dark ash haired boy's eyes caught the kitchen knife on the sink. He eyed the sharp thing longingly. His skin suddenly itched. He wanted to feel how would the blade tasted when it slashed to rip open his skin.

He wanted to know. How good would it feel to be dying.

Taeyong's legs shook as he tried to stand.

Shall he try it? Shall he?

Many voices screamed around in his head. Yes or no. Stupid or brilliant. He didn't know what to listen. He dragged his feet slowly to leave the door, his eyes locked on the kitchen knife.

Just a slash.

Just a slash, and everything will be alright.

Yes-?

"Taeyong hyung?"

The voice coming from outside the door startled him. His soul escaped his body for split seconds before he frowned, turning to look at the door. That voice-?

"You might be feeling unwell now."

The voice continued, and it didn't take long until Taeyong recognized it as Mark's. Hey? What was that kid doing there? Hadn't Taeyong told him to go back already?

"I didn't know what had happened... But about the videos you said-,"

There was a pause in the air.

"-i deleted them."

Taeyong's eyes widened. Deleted them-? But-?

"I recorded them," Mark continued again. "-because I like you."

Huh?

This time, Taeyong had slowly reached back to the door. He was utterly confused. What? Why? He thought Mark just want to take advantage of him. Like? Like in what kind of thing?

"I think... You looked very good. You are smart. You are kind. You are... Anything perfect that made people swoon. You are this perfect boyfriend material everyone want to have. That's how I first liked you."

There was a pause again.

"Then soon enough, I learned about what have you been doing... A-and I was a-a-angry. I was j-jealous. I mean-, you... Doing that-, I d-didn't like it."

Suddenly Mark had stuttered wildly, and despite of his sadness, Taeyong could feel the corner of his lips twitched to form a smile.

"That time I thought-, i-if I couldn't give you w-what you need like them-, I w-will just make you scared of me..." Mark's voice started to weaken, as if he's embarassed with himself. "-I am... Sorry..."

Mark inhaled deeply.

"-for me being a j-jerk. For me being a bastard-... I deleted the video, you don't have to... Be sad anymore..."

Taeyong felt a pang on his heart. So Mark thought it was his fault. He thought Taeyong cried because of him.

"Uhm..."

There was a silence for a split second before Mark suddenly spoke again.

"I will play you... A song." He suddenly said that. "-then afterwards, I will go home."

Taeyong paused, furrowing his eyebrows. Song?

There's a pause on the air, and Taeyong slowly pressed his body against the door, wanting to hear what song Mark was about to play. The intro of the song soon enough had strummed out, melodies echoing on the air. Taeyong paused a bit when he heard it.

It is a foreign song, but somehow the instrument was played so sweetly on his ears.

 

  
 ** **The small fluttering of your wings seemed like it was telling me to follow you.****    
 ** **The sad eyes and tacit stories in your heart that night in which the whirlwind was raging.****

 ** **I was mesmerized by the mysterious you and stared at you and had my one soul stolen****    
 ** **Because I am completely drunk at your movements, I even forgot how to breathe****    
 ** **Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can’t take my eyes off of you****    
 ** **My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk****

 

 

Taeyong sat down quietly with his left ear pressed against the door, as he listened to the words in the song one by one. On the other side of the door, Mark also sat down while leaning against the door. He was looking at the street in front of him, watching people passing by. Not much sparing him a glance, but he enjoys it. It was quiet, all that heard was just the song and silence.

 

 ** **Guide me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live****    
 ** **Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow from behind you so please don’t go out of my sight****    
 ** **Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh****    
 ** **This walk that I’m dreaming****    
 ** **You’re my only beautiful butterfly****

****

The lyric was beautiful. It portrayed how Mark wanted Taeyong to learn about him the most. Taeyong is the beautiful butterfly he's chasing, and he doesn't want Taeyong to escape his eyes. Mark bit his lower lip as he looked back, wondering if Taeyong was still there to listen.

 

 ** **Wherever you came from, or wherever you’re going, up until now you always kindly greet me****    
 ** **A steep climb, the cliffs that cut off, don’t worry because there is no place to be afraid of.****

 ** **Your elegant figure oh I fall for it many times****    
 ** **Like this love, without even me knowing, comes and finds me unexpectedly****    
 ** **Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can’t take my eyes off of you****    
 ** **My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk****

 

  
Mark still remember the first time he saw Taeyong. The way that Taeyong took all of his attention, leaving no space for other. Mark believed that time, Taeyong had already stolen his heart.

 

 ** **Guide me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live****    
 ** **Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow from behind you so please don’t go out of my sight****    
 ** **Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh****    
 ** **This walk that I’m dreaming****    
 ** **You’re my only beautiful butterfly****

****

It was ridiculuous, Mark had never believed in love at the first sight. Yet, since that day he felt an emptiness inside of him. Maybe he hadn't just gotten it. Maybe he had just realized it. There's an emptiness inside of his heart, that could only be filled and content when Taeyong is around.

Is that love?

Now Mark believe yes. He has fallen in love with Lee Taeyong. 

 

 

 ** **Even if we wander in unfamiliar places, even if we get lost****    
 ** **I’ll follow my heart that’s more honest than anyone else’s****    
 ** **Because I can’t resist your quiet movements that strike me, and your sharp and soft gaze****

 

  
Taeyong isn't the angel like everyone knows. He has his flaws, he is tainted just like the other. Yet, Mark found perfection in him that was not being affected with the fact that he had sold himself to a lot of people.

Mark doesn't mind it at all.

 

  
 ** **Take me yeah take me together with you to the place where you live****    
 ** **Oh even if the world ends, I’ll follow you****    
 ** **Oh no don’t go out of my sight****    
 ** **Even when the morning comes, don’t disappear oh****    
 ** **A small wave of your hand makes a whirlwind strike in my heart.****

****

The song came to an end, and Taeyong's fingers still lingered on the wooden door. He stared blankly at the floor, as he took in each of the lyric written beautifully in his head.

It is beautiful. The song. Taeyong is itching to know what song it is, but he has no energy to open the door and also not enough courage to see Mark.

He's pretty sure he'd cry when he see the other.

Mark on the other hand, putting his phone off once the song had ended.

"I will give you a time to rest, Taeyong hyung." He said, as he nervously rubbed his palms against each other. He tried so hard to ignore Taeyong's neighbour, a lady on his late thirties that had been watching since he turned on the song before. "...hng... I am sorry and... S-see you."

Taeyong stayed on his position when he heard the footsteps of Mark going away and leave him. He inhaled, filling his lungs with air before released it slowly. The pieces of what had happened slowly rolled inside his head like a movie. From the very first time his parents fought infront of him, to the time when he had fallen for Mark, and how he started to turn the nice guys bad.

Taeyong recalled them all in silence, his eyes closed as he studied them one by one. All the jumbled scenes in his head rolled around each other before finally stopping in one name, and one face.

Mark Lee.

Taeyong opened his eyes and exhaled shakily.

He started this mess.

He had to be the one putting the end to it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- whispers
> 
>  
> 
> We are one step closer to the end ! HAHAHAHAHAH. Dawh, guys ! I am sorry for being missing for like... Two weeks?? 😂😂.  
> But I am here now, and presenting you the newest chapter of "The Locker Room".  
> Next chapter will be our very last chapter, and I will start working on it by today as I get a very chillin' happy sunday *coughs.  
> Well , that's all for today ! See you around !
> 
> P.s >> omg i been so dumb posting the new chapter of The Locker Room Jaemin x Jisung wrong in both Autumn Crocus and The Locker Room TaeMark version HAHAHAHAH. So if you got notification before, pleeeease eggcuse this post bloated author hahahahahaha.


	8. The End - Ft. Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong never knew that he carried such a heavy box until he unloads it all.

Taeyong found Jaehyun in the canteen, as always. He was lurking around it with his friends, and looked a bit surprised when Taeyong suddenly stepped in front of him. The surprise didn't last long though, as soon enough he had smiled so big his eyes turned into crescent shape of moon. "Yongie, why?"  
  
"We need to talk." Taeyong said, a small smile curled into his lips. "About the tasks Mr. Jung gave you last week, the one you asked my help with."   
  
Jaehyun's friends left him with no hint if suspiciousness at all, and Jaehyun rose his eyebrows at Taeyong, before a grin spread on his lips. "What, Taeyong? You missed me?"  
  
"Not here." Taeyong whispered, before pulling Jaehyun's hand to avoid the crowds. He isn't that crazy to talk about things like those so openly in public. "Come on."   
  
Taeyong took Jaehyun to talk to him in the garden, pretty far from the canteen. Beside the big oak tree, Taeyong sighed and rubbed his palms together. Jaehyun looked confused, wondering why Taeyong had acted so weird that morning. He looked at Taeyong pacing around here and there for a few moments before finally taking the younger's wrist. "Hey. What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Taeyong bit his lower lip a bit when Jaehyun's cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. He looked at the captain of basketball for a bit before sighed. "We need to stop."  
  
Jaehyun rose his eyebrows higher, this time out of surprise. "Stop what?"  
  
"Our play." Taeyong explained, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This has exceeded the limit. We shouldn't be doing this anymore."  
  
"But why?" Jaehyun frowned. "You have never seemed to despise it before."  
  
"Because..." Taeyong sighed. "...because I needed your help. I need that extra passes to clubs, I need to hang out with your friends. I need to work on my popularity." Taeyong inhaled when he still felt Jaehyun's eyes on him. "I feel like I don't need them anymore."  
  
"What do you mean you don't need them?" Jaehyun frowned. He took a step closer and Taeyong instinctively backed away to press his back against the tree, trying to give space between them. "I offer you the best access you need. You can't get free passes or whatsoever without me." Jaehyun tilted his head again.   
  
Taeyong felt fear sipped passed his brain, recalling all the social statuses he got from Jaehyun. It was as if he was a little kid holding onto expensive and interesting looking balloons, and he had to let them go all-, one by one. Still, he knew very well-, he couldn't do that forever.  
  
"...yes." Taeyong nodded his head. "-but. I just want to stop. I... I can't do this anymore."  
  
"But why?" Jaehyun frowned. He ran his fingers on his hair. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"This." Taeyong breathed in and pointed at them. "Us. It is wrong, Jaehyun."  
  
The basketball captain fell into silence. He looked at Taeyong with unreadable expression, what seemed to be a mixture of confusion, fear, hurt, anger and surprise. Jaehyun bit his lower lip and dragged his vision to the ground. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes before opened them. "Did Jungwoo find out?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jaehyun fisted his hands onto his hair, before all of sudden-, just all of sudden had pushed Taeyong against the tree and trapped him beneath his hands.   
  
"-no!" Taeyong instinctively pushed Jaehyun's chest, even though the other didn't budge. He turned his head around when Jaehyun was about to kiss him, avoiding more interactions with Jaehyun. "-that. You shall talk it out with Jungwoo."   
  
Jaehyun froze on his spot.  
  
"Respecting Jungwoo's virginity doesn't mean you have rights to sleep with others' behind his back." Taeyong whispered. "He'd be so sad if he knew. You guys wouldn't end up okay."   
  
Jaehyun's fists tightened, the words Taeyong had just said stabbing him right on the heart. The only problem he had in his relationship with Jungwoo is just the pretty boy isn't ready to have sex yet and Jaehyun is just a normal high school kid with high hormones.   
  
Taeyong sighed, pushing Jaehyun delicately away. His eyes scanned Jaehyun's face, the other was still looking down on his shoes in silence.   
  
"Thanks. Maybe after all, I am not one for popular kids." Taeyong said, forcing out a grin. His infamous grin, that had drawn thousands of people toward him.   
  
Jaehyun was still quiet.  
  
"Then... I will take my leave." Taeyong inhaled, ignoring the devil screams inside his head. This way, he officially had thrown the extra access for him to the social stages in his school. He might need a downgrade, he might not gonna be as bright as before.  
  
Taeyong didn't care. He let that one balloon go.   
  
And suddenly he felt one more pressure had been released from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Hansol was sitting inside the library when Taeyong spotted him. The boy was reading, something that looked like a novel written in English. He looked up from his book when Taeyong approached him, raising his eyebrows questioningly.   
  
"Can we talk?" Taeyong asked, tried to stabilize his voice. His grades are a lot riskier. His parents were already pleased with his grades, so letting go of Hansol would cause big difference. Taeyong didn't want to do it, but he knew the longer he postponed things the more chickened out he'd become.   
  
Hansol rose his eyebrows higher, but then nodded. "Sure."  
  
Taeyong looked around, before breathed in and out to calm himself. Second person only and his legs had turned to jellies. "Uh-, I don't think we can it out here?"  
  
"Why not?" Hansol leaned against his chair. "There's no one around."  
  
"Uh, just..." Taeyong scratched his cheek, nervous. There was no much people around, but he's still afraid.   
  
Hansol stared emotionlessly, looking at Taeyong's face before sighed a bit. He got up and approached the other, taking him by the wrist and lead him to the edge of the library. Among the shells filled with geography books, Hansol stopped walking. "There will be no one around as this is the least section they are looking for." He stated before tilted his head. "So, what's so secret?"  
  
"L-l-let's stop doing what we do!" Taeyong blurted out with low voice. He had to do it, instantly. He was pretty sure if he didn't, he would never get to said it. He would always be trapped in his own fear. Now he need to do the freefall.   
  
"What, exactly do we do?" Hansol asked calmly and Taeyong hated that calmness. Hansol had always been like this. Observative, calm. He doesn't speak much, but he does know a lot more than he seemed to. It scares Taeyong at times.  
  
"Those." Taeyong almost choked on his words. "Those things."  
  
Hansol rose his left eyebrow, curving his lips to a teasing smirk. "Oh? Now tell me why do you want to stop?"  
  
"It is not..." Taeyong tried to dig out his words that he had prepared for Hansol. He tried to surf deep down inside the million hanging alphabets and forgotten phrases, wanting to tell Hansol his reason in the simple and effective way. "...good."  
  
But it came out so lame on the other way.  
  
Hansol folded his arms and looked at Taeyong through his glasses. Taeyong could feel his own body burnt with the intensity, but he still tried to keep his eyes on the older.   
  
After a few seconds that ticked like eterinity for Taeyong, Hansol scoffed and leaned against the heavy bookshelf. "Finally you come to realize it. Why it take so long to you?"   
  
Taeyong was unprepared with that question. He just rounded his eyes in confusion. "Eh-?"  
  
"From the very first time, I knew you did what you do unwillingly." He snickered. "You didn't seem to enjoy whatever I did, you faked your pleasure a lot. In case you don't know that I didn't miss it."  
  
"I-," Taeyong felt himself sweating. He couldn't escape Hansol's judging look, clearing his throat as he abruptly looked away.   
  
"I was just going on along with the flow." Hansol grinned, his eyes swept Taeyong's body. "You looked so good writhing under me with those toys inside you."   
  
Taeyong bit his lower lip and played with the edge of his shirt, his face heated up in embarrassment. Hansol's words were too vulgar and he busy looked around to make sure no one's watching.   
  
"Then, if you said we shall get it done." Hansol rose his shoulders unwillingly. "I said okay. Well, if you wanted. We will stop doing this."  
  
Taeyong looked up, looking at Hansol for a bit before bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"But there is no returning back." Hansol said, his sharp gaze penetrated Taeyong's head. "Once you leave it like this, I will not give you a second chance to do it again."   
  
Taeyong felt himself shaking. Yet, he nodded abruptly. He had to do it, even though a false alarm kept ringing on his ears. Begging him to back away. Begging him to stop. "T-thank you." He murmured quietly before stumbling backward, forcing himself to look away. Forcing himself to start running away from those eyes. So he did that, turning around and running from Hansol.  
  
The glasses boy sighed, looking at Taeyong with a small smirk before folded his hands and walked out from the shelves. Just as he returned to his table, he caught a glimpse of someone standing not too far from him. A freshman, standing awkwardly and pondered around the library. When he took some steps closer, the boy looked up. He looked so nervous and terrified.   
  
"S-s-sunbaenim-," He stuttered.  
  
Hansol smirked.   
  
"So you really are interested in what I offered, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?"   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
 **"You sure?"**  
  
Taeyong sighed when he finally got to breathe. After stumbling and stuttering with his words, Taeyong could finally get it all out and stated the truth with Johnny. They talked through the telephone, and Johnny sounded a bit concerned.   
  
"Yes. Yes. I am positive." Taeyong said, smiling. "I just... Don't feel like I shall be doing this again. I-,"  
  
 **"You got a boyfriend?"**   
  
"Uh-!" Taeyong was cut off by Johnny's questions, and he immediately shook his head even though the other wouldn't be able to see anyway. "N-nope! I just feel like-, t-this is not right. I s-shall stop."  
  
 **"Oh..."**  
  
There was a quiet moment for a bit on the other side of the line, sounding like Johnny was thinking.   
  
"I-, I will return the credit card you gave me-," Taeyong bit his lower lip. "I-it is a lot more than what's necessary."   
  
**"Those are small amounts."** Taeyong could hear smile in Johnny's voice. **"But it indeed has to come to the end."**   
  
There was a slight pause for it before he continued again.   
  
**"I am taking lead in setting up a new branch in Japan soon. We wouldn't be able to meet again, anyway."**   
  
Taeyong gasped. "That's amazing..."  
  
 **"Does it?"** Johnny chuckled. **"Then why don't you congratulate me?"**   
  
Taeyong blinked repeatedly in surprise.  
  
 **"Not in that way."** Johnny continued. **"Just accompany me for a dinner tonight as a friend."**  
  
Taeyong fell into silence. Johnny, is a true gentleman. He is soft, big-hearted, and also kind. Johnny is a good person. He was actually, the one getting hurt the most. He bought Taeyong's time to accompany him because he couldn't move on from his past lover's incident a few years ago. His heart was too broken to love someone again, but he needs warmth and companion. That's when their story began. There's no feeling shall be involved, no string shall be attached.  
  
"Okay." Taeyong nodded. "See you tonight."  
  
The line was off a few seconds later, and Taeyong felt all of his bones turned into jellies. He laid there on the green grass, looking up at the blue cerulean sky. "...it is over." He murmured to himself. A smile curved its way to his lips. He thought he'd be left empty, but turned out he's just alright.   
  
Throwing off things that he thought would cost him loss, turned out to be what freed him the most. It was almost insane, he could feel there's no pang of guilty lurked around him anymore. There's no constant slight disgust and repetitive whispers of satan that tell him he's dirty but at the same time encourage him to do more.  
  
There's no more expectation to be fulfilled.  
  
There's no more social status ladders that shall be climbed.   
  
Taeyong never knew that he carried such a heavy box until he unloads it all.   
  
Taeyong never knew that this, is how freedom supposed to feel.  
  
He closed his eyes, inhaling the mild scent of fresh grasses around him and slight noises of kids running around from afar. He's lucky to find this hidden area that is not too far from school but still become a part of silence itself.   
  
At these times, Taeyong supposed to be sitting with the in groups. Talking about latest branded watches. About the movie on premiere in the cinema. About the party that will be held by the end of the week. At these times, Taeyong supposed to be faking his interest. Pretend to be engrossed with the new idol mv that is out, pretend to love how his friends talked big about their vacations and holidays. Pretend to love it when they look at him in awe and praise his beauty.   
  
This is what Taeyong truly wants. Alone. Not preoccupied. Having a lot of time for himself. Locking himself up in the room to read dozens of mangas while sipping of his favorite coffee.   
  
There was a sound of rustles and Taeyong opened his eyes to see who was it. It was Jisung. The clumsy boy looked surprised when Taeyong suddenly opened his eyes and met his gaze. He went rigid, raising his hand awkwardly to rub his nape. "H-hyung." He called out, voice meek with hesitation.  
  
...and probably, a sweet and humble company.  
  
Taeyong's lips curved into a smile.   
  
"Mark."  
  
And this is just the real beginning of their story.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG FINALLY IT IS THE END ! I MEAN OMG ??  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAH ❤.   
> This finally come to the end , guys !   
> I am so pleased with my productive self in sunday ahahahaha.   
> I am planning to make new fanfics too with the fresh ideas in my mind 👀.   
> Imma update it here later for you guys to check it out , and I hope you all enjoy it !

**Author's Note:**

> ...I guess I have nothing to say. Just enjoy !
> 
>  
> 
> -sweeter than honey, permenmadu-


End file.
